EN TUS ZAPATOS
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: Redoble de tambores por favor! Finalmente el capitulo 5 Up! Que habra pasado con nuestros pobres santos encerrados en la mansión Big Zeus? Que clase de escandalosas confesiones harán? Averiguenlo entrando!
1. El caos comienza aqui

_**EN TUS ZAPATOS**_

_**De acuerdo con el maestro Paulo Coelho, siempre se debe de seguir una idea que provenga de tu inspiración. Es por eso que después de recibir un chispazo de iluminación al ver la película "un viernes de locos", usare de Nuevo los personajes de Masami Kurumada para esta nueva locura. ¡Que la disfruten!**_

**Pensamientos = negritas. **_Narraciones=cursiva._

* * *

-¡Lo sabia Athena, todos tus hermanos ya me lo habían advertido…! ¡Pero no, aun así te di una oportunidad y mira como me pagas! -señaló exasperado el dios de dioses a los restos de espagueti que colgaban como un peluquín mal puesto de su abundante cabellera-

**-**¡Pero papi si me dejaras explicarte…!

-¡Papi nada! Ya vi suficiente, y no hay nada que explicar. ¡He dicho!

_¡Alto ahí! Así no debería comenzar esta historia, seguramente ahora están confundidos. Será mejor retroceder el tiempo…_

-¡Cuidado con el guacamole volador hermano!- advirtió Andrómeda-

-¡No arrojen los brownies! -suplicaba el de Tauro- ¡Pase todo el día horneándolos!

-¡Ajajá! –Con la rapidez de un lanzador de béisbol, Cáncer toma una ensalada de pollo frente a él apuntándole hacia el pez dorado, quien hasta el momento había evitado a toda costa no ensuciar su cabello en aquel campo de batalla ocultándose tras una charola - Sabías perfectamente que soy alérgico a la jaiba y aún así me serviste… ¡SUCUMBE ANTE LA ENSALADA DE POLLO! ¡MUAJAJAJAAAA!

-¡Orden orden en la sala, digo, el comedor! -Saori trataba desesperadamente de controlar la caótica situación, estaba tan concentrada en la guerra de comida que nunca tuvo tiempo de alertar a su progenitor a tiempo del vil atentado…- ¡CUIDADO CON EL ESPAGUETTI PAPAAA!

_¡No, no, no! ¡Un poco más atrás por favor!_

-¡Tenemos problemas! –Levantándose violentamente, Saori dejó caer sus manos con fuerza sobre la larga mesa donde se encontraban sentados sus protectores- Y me refiero a uno grande, masivo, ¡ENOOOORME!

_Perfecto. Desde aqui podemos comenzar._

-Disculpa Saori, hipotéticamente hablando… ¿No te estarás refiriendo a que ya descubriste que… -alzó sus hombros al cielo para aparentar inocencia sin cambiar su tono de diplomacia en la voz- …alguien, llenó tus botellas de perfume con el agua sobrante con la que lavó los calcetines de entrenamiento de toda la orden? Hipotéticamente hablando, recuerda

-No Hyoga, no me refería a eso.

-¡Ah bueno! Por que solo quiero que sepas que la idea fue de Ikki –aseguró con naturalidad, reclinándose en su asiento- además de que… ESA PERSONA, lo hizo totalmente porque perdió una apuesta. –chasqueó los dedos antes de olvidarse de agregar un importantísimo detalle- hipotéticamente…

-Condenado soplón –murmuró Fénix-

-Puedes estar tranquilo Hyoga… **por el momento. Después le buscaré un castigo **–El cisne suspiró aliviado- Ahora hay que volver a lo importante… ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIIIIR!

-¿Otra vez? –Hablaron los presentes uniformemente con fastidio en la voz-

_-_Le suplico que se tranquilice Athena

-¿¡Que me tranquilice dices Shion! ¿¡Es que acaso has perdido el juicio! MI PADRE VIENE A CENAR –silabeaba cada una de las palabras como queriéndole hacer notar la gravedad del asunto; aunque por el momento de lo único que se preocupaba Shion era por que a su diosa no le diera una parálisis fácil, o mínimo se le salieran los ojos de tan exageradas expresiones-

-Para ser sinceros no veo que hay de malo en eso Princesa

-¿Te parece poco que el motivo de su visita sea para evaluar a mis caballeros?

-Ok. Creo que ya puedo empezar a sentirme nervioso…

-Alguno de esos miserables que se hacen llamar hermanos míos le metió en la cabeza a mi padre que mis caballeros son tan problemáticos, que serían más productivos como sirvientes de Ares. De modo que Zeus no descanzara hasta ver con sus propios ojos si los rumores son ciertos; y si él observa alguna cosa que no le parezca… no quiero pensar el castigo que impondría…

- No creo que haya de que temer si eso es todo Athena. –Opinó el maestro de libra- Nada saldrá mal si nos organizamos debidamente.

-¡Precisamente por eso! ¡De ustedes dependerá la decisión final de mi padre! Conociéndolos como lo hago, sé que no pasarán más de cinco minutos para que alguno meta la pata. Y eso lo digo especialmente por ti

-¿Me hablas a mí? –el distraido caballero se señaló en el pecho -

-¿Quién eres, Robert Deniro? ¡Por supuesto que te hablo a ti Seiya!

-Pues no sé de que me hablas -dijo indignado-

-¿¡Entonces por que no te quedas en la mansión a pelar papas con Tatsumi!

-Athena… -interrumpió justo a tiempo el ariano peliverde- le repito que no debe temer por nosotros. Aunque en efecto existan varios factores de riesgo… –murmuró arrastrando la mirada por alguno que otro santo que al entender la indirecta, se limitaba a silbar para jugando al desentendido- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que Dhoko piensa

-Simplemente no puedo permitir que nada ni nadie los aparte de mi lado. No se qué haría sin ustedes –Shion palmeaba la espalda de la chica muy paternalmente, pues el ingenuo se conmovía por la mortificación de su amada diosa. Pero bueno… siempre habra uno que otro desconfiado…-

-¿Soy yo, o eso es lo más amable que Saori ha dicho sobre nosotros desde... que tengo memoria? –Por ejemplo Ikki-

-Si ustedes no están aquí… ¿Cómo gozaría de tantos privilegios?

-¡Nah, olvídenlo! –Fénix ondeó su mano restándole importancia- Ya sabía yo que estaba siendo demasiado amable como para darle credibilidad.

-¿Quién me hará faciales gratis si Afrodita no está?

-Por supuesto, seguramente eso es para lo único que soy útil

-Claro que no Afrodita –añadió la violácea con compasión acariciando la barbilla del resentido piscis-

-Menos mal que reconoces mis méritos

-También haces un pedicure increíble y tú, ¡óyeme bien!-apretando las mejillas de Afrodita con la fuerza que solo sabe aplicar una abuelita a sus bodoques- ¡Solo tú! Tienes el maravilloso don de dejar mi cabello como manejable y sedoso

-Athena... –trató de reprender el ex guardián de Aries, antes de que Saori hiriera otro orgullo masculino-

-¿Quien me arreglara mi aire acondicionado cuando no funcione si destierran a Camus? –El aludido la miraba entrecerrando los ojos-

- ¿**Y así me lo agradece? ¿Por qué no solo dijo gracias en las incontables veces que le reparé el dichoso aire acondicionado? Y eso que no incluyó los descansos que sacrifiqué, la vez que casi me quedo calvo cuando se me atoró el pelo en una de las aspas del maldito aparato defectuoso, o la vez que terminé con quemaduras de tercer grado por quedarme 12 horas atrapado en el techo de su santuario. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido a Hyoga quitar la escalera sin preguntarme siquiera? -**el patriarca carraspeaba, pero vanos eran sus intentos para que la muy distraída diosa dejara esos comentarios por la paz-

-¿Quien me dará clases de esgrima si Shura se va, quien destapará el caño si los gemelos se van, quien... quien... me hará striptease si Shaka y Shiryu ya no están?

-¡Nosotros nunca hemos hecho tal cosa! -los mencionados se dirigieron al resto de sus compañeros mas preocupados por convencerlos que por reclamarle a la deidad-

-Ya lo se, pero siempre fantaseé con ello... –aproximadamente tardó dos segundos en percatarse de sus palabras y ponerse más roja que un tomate- ¡Ups! Creo estaba hablando en voz alta. Bueno, solo omitan lo último. ¡Vayamos a lo importante!

_Declaró sin darle relevancia alguna a las miradas de indignación de los caballeros. Especialmente a la de Robert Deniro, es decir, Seiya…_

-De ninguna manera permitiré ser la comidilla en la próxima reunión familiar. ¡Manos a la obra mis valientes! Ya hasta elaboré un plan y todo –y sacando un pizarrón idéntico a los que usan los entrenadores de futbol americano se dispuso a comenzar. Sin embargo…- ¿Qué tienen muchachos, no les interesa saber de que se trata la operación "visita relámpago"?-por respuesta todos optaron por escudriñar sus cutículas, que aparentemente eran la cosa más asombrosa del mundo- ¿Nadie, nadie se va interesar…? –silencio total- ¡Ay por favor! ¡DEJENSE-DE-NIÑERÍAS-Y-COOPEREN-CON-LA-CAUSA! –brincaba cual niña emberrinchada con cada silaba pronunciada-

-¡Athena, cálmese…! –Imploró Mu- **¿Cuántos años tiene, tres?**

-¡Whaaaaaaaa!

-¡Alguien deténgala por favor! –El arquero dorado apretaba los dientes y cubría sus orejas como si de eso dependiera que el chillido infernal cesara- ¡Juro que mis oídos están sangrando!

-¡SUFICIENTE! –rugió con la última reserva de paciencia que le quedaba al pobre patriarca. Instantáneamente el silencio reino en el salón una vez más- Claro que la ayudaremos Princesa, pero con la condición de…

-¡Qué nos de una recompensa a cambio!

-En realidad yo iba a decir con la condición de que no volviera a lloriquear así. Gracias por interrumpirme Milo

-¡Es un placer Señor! –Imitando el mismo tono de un militar-

-¡MILO!

-Yo solo estoy diciendo… que esto bien lo podríamos hacer como cualquiera de las otras ordenes que nuestra… **¡TIRANA, DICTADORA…! …**diosa nos encomienda. Pero dado a que hace unos instantes denigró nuestro rango al de simples labores domésticas…

-Pero Milo, tu nunca fuiste menciona…

-¡Cierra el pico Shun! Esto nos conviene –musitó Ikki cubriéndole la boca a su menor- Prosigue Alacrán

-¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Nuestro orgullo herido! –se muerde el dedo índice con cara de sufrimiento para darle más realismo a su actuación- Por tal razón es que yo cuestiono… ¿Qué es lo que recibiremos a cambio si nos comportamos mejor que la realeza…?

-¿La satisfacción de saberse capaces de salvar su puesto dentro de la orden?

-¡NOOOO! –abuchearon en sincronía como si la pregunta ofendiera por lo evidente-

-¡Bien, bien! Si se ponen así de delicados… ¿Qué tal unas vacaciones a…? –ansiosos, todos los caballeros se reclinaron al centro de la mesa- ¡A Disneyland!

-¡Yeiii, Disneyland! –brincó con felicidad extrema, uniéndose al vitoreó de los otros caballeros-

-Lo siento Kiki, pero tú no estás incluido en el plan

-Pero si voy a ayudar… –con ojos centelleantes y como los de un borrego rumbo al matadero-

-¡De acuerdo Kiki! ¡Pero no me vuelvas a aplicar la mirada de conejo lampareado! ¿Qué ocurre? -se dirigió nuevamente al santo que no bajaba su mano como pidiendo la palabra-

-Yo estaba esperando algo más… tropical. Un viaje al caribe por ejemplo. Vamos ¿Quién está conmigo? –Milo no contaba con que el resto de sus compañeros estarían emocionados por irse al reino de Mickey Mouse, sobretodo por que era una idea por demás bizarra el imaginarse a Camus en la montaña rusa, o a Máscara Mortal feliz como lombriz tomándose fotos con el pato Donald-

-Es Disney o el Cocytos. Lo tomas, o lo dejas…

-Aunque pensándolo bien… -poniéndose él mismo una gorra con las orejas de Goofy- siempre quise saber si Disney era el lugar más feliz de la tierra. ¡Quizás hasta me ligue a Cenicienta!

-Esa es la actitud muchachos –sonrió complacida- Manos a la obra…

-¿Todo claro muchachos? -después de haber sido explicado el plan, cuestionó el patriarca, quien vestía como entrenador de los Saints de Nueva Orleans* (n.a: ¡ja! ¡Ironías de la vida!) –Tienes la palabra Aldebarán

-¿Por qué en la pizarra aparezco como un circulo?

-Yo me refería a preguntas importantes sobre el plan

- ¡Esto es importante! –Cruzó sus brazos- ¿Es eso una indirecta de que estoy gordo?

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No significa nada Alde! Saga es un círculo, Shun, Afrodita y hasta yo estamos como círculos. Y no estamos gordos… -el león dorado permaneció en silencio un momento como analizando sus palabras- ¿verdad Aioros? ¿Por que no contestas? -reprime un grito ahogado llevandos euna mano a la boca-

-Emmm...

-¡Lo estas pensando!

-Pues es que te he visto un poco más cachetón

-¡Sí, sí! Miren, yo soy una X ¿Acaso soy una persona X? –reclamó capricornio desatando la controversia entre sus compañeros de armas-

-¡Ya basta, YA BASTA! No Shura, no eres una persona X –le señaló el exasperado Shion- Y no Aldebarán, no estás gordo…**estas pachoncito…** tampoco el resto de los que son círculos. ¡Y por el amor de Athena, deja de comer apio Aioria! ¡Pareces señorita! –en el acto el gatito escupió el vegetal haciendo muecas por el mal sabor- Suficiente tenemos con que Zeus venga como para comenzar con desordenes alimenticios.

-Si no hay más preguntas, creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Comenzemos ¡Rápido, andando, andando, andando! –Ordenó Saori siendo secundada por el silbato de Shion-

_El reloj marcaba las 9:00. y la mesa estaba hermosamente servida. Cada uno de los santos había contribuido en preparar la cena y siguiendo instrucciones del plan "visita relámpago" se habían sentado en un lugar estratégico y lejos del compañero con el que solían pelear para prevenir cualquier discusión. Vaya, incluso hasta los dioses pueden ser mortalmente ingenuos…_

-Debo decir que estoy increíblemente sorprendido Athena

-¡Por favor padre! -trataba de decir con falsa modestia- No es algo que ninguno de tus hijos no haría por ti… claro que a ninguno le quedaría tan magnifico como ami -el dios del trueno se encogió de hombros para no inflar el ya de por si sobrealimentado ego de su hija favorita-

-Puede ser -sorbió un poco de vino- pero de lo que no hay duda es de lo exquisito que sabe este vino. Robusto…

-¿¡Como dice!

-**Se refiere al vino Aldebarán **-adivinando las intenciones del sensible torito, Saga oportunamente lo detuvo del brazo- ¡**S****iéntate ya! **-pidió de nuevo por cosmos-

-Si, así es como me gusta el vino. -aclaró Zeus- Robusto y en su punto -bebió lo que restaba de su copa- Además la comida esta deliciosa. ¡Mis felicitaciones al chef!

-De hecho todos mis santos ayudaron a preparar la cena. Es la ventaja de que provengan de otros países, podemos contar con platillos internacionales.

_Ambos dioses rieron, al igual que Shion, pero era más que obvio que lo hacía por nerviosismo y eso se notaba en la manera en que movía y removía sin parar el cuello de su túnica. Por su parte, los caballeros estaban concentrados en sus platos dado a que la profecía de que no podían durar cinco minutos tranquilos permanecía rondado por sus cabezas; por que efectivamente… todavía no transcurrían ni cinco minutos._

-¡Pero muchachos! ¿Por que tan serios?

-Ami me encantaría sonreír… -con algo de bochorno el maestro de libra admitía- pero me temo que no me puse mis dientes. ¿Serias tan amable de pasármelos Afrodita? Están en el vaso que estas apunto de llevarte a la boca

-¡Eww…! que asco, que asco, que asco -repetía con repulsión sin apartarle la vista al vaso con la dentadura-

-Cuentas con protectores muy graciosos -comentaba sin para de reír- Nada que ver con lo que me han comentado de ellos –de pronto las sillas rechinaron cuando todos los santos se acercaron a la mesa para escuchar mejor a Zeus-

-Y… -jugaba con sus dedos para disimular su ansiedad- ¿Se podría saber que te han dicho papi?

-Nimiedades Athena, descuida. Me he dado cuenta que estos jovenes son fieles, responsables y sobre todo tranquilos -Athena sudaba la gota gorda. ¿Seria acaso un truco de psicología inversa para que confesaran sus problemas de conducta? Solo Zeus lo sabía. Por que en ese momento lo único que realmente conocía la diosa de la sabiduría… era que necesitaría otro antitranspirante si continuaba sudando como taco al vapor- Simplemente digo no parecen del tipo que raparía a los Ángeles de Artemisa -la acertada suposición hizo escupir al Pegaso lo que estaba bebiendo, que fue dar justo al rostro de…-

-¡No sabes como lo siento Kanon! ¡Me estaba ahogando, juro que no puede evitarlo!

-Con que… te estabas ahogando ¿No? ¡Pues ahógate con esto! -El gemelo menor, preso de un ataque de ira al ver manchada su camisa nueva se abalanzó sobre el estofado de lentejas. Aioros, quien a la vez gritaba en "slow motion" con tono grave de voz "¡NOOO!" intentando detener al geminiano solo provocó un fallo en la dirección del lanzamiento estampando el estofado en la cabeza del cisne-

-¿Tu de que te ríes imbécil? –tomó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance- ¡Haber si te sigues riendo con esto, pollo flameado!

-¡Cuidado con el guacamole volador hermano!- advirtió Andrómeda.

_¿Les parece familiar? Sí, aquí el comedor ya parecía una guerra de todos contra todos. Sorprendente como las cosas pueden salirse de control en menos de dos segundos ¿no lo creen?_

-¡Ya sacaste boleto gansito! –sentenció Milo, que había sido el receptor facial del guacamole volador-

-¡No arrojen los brownies! -suplicaba el de Tauro- ¡Pase todo el día horneándolos!

-¡Ajajá! –Con la rapidez de un lanzador de béisbol y sin siquiera haber sido atacado todavía, Cáncer tomo una ensalada de pollo frente a él apuntándole hacia el pez dorado, quien hasta el momento se había permanecido oculto tras una charola- Sabías perfectamente que soy alérgico a la jaiba y aún así me serviste… ¡SUCUMBE ANTE LA ENSALADA DE POLLO! ¡MUAJAJAJAAAA!

-¡Me acabo de teñir el cabello, bestia!

-¡Orden orden en la sala, digo, el comedor! -Saori trataba desesperadamente de controlar la caótica situación, estaba tan concentrada en la guerra de comida que nunca tuvo tiempo de alertar a su progenitor a tiempo del vil atentado…- ¡CUIDADO CON EL ESPAGUETTI PAPAAA!

-¡Genial! –farfullaba hiendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, seguida por las miradas de sus avergonzados y llenos de comida caballeros- ¡Eventualmente esto terminaría ocurriendo!

-Al menos velo por el lado positivo Saori

-¿¡QUE LADO POSITIVO SEIYA!

-Duramos mas de cinco minutos sin hacer desorden

_La violácea observo la sonrisa triunfal de Pegaso con una mirada entre la ira y la incredulidad. Estaba segura que en ese instante la asesina sanguinaria que llevaba dentro le exigía arrancarle la cabeza al castaño, pero lo mejor era ir a tratar de reparar aunque fuera un poco de los daños_

-Agradece que tengo que ir a convencer a mi padre de que no nos liquide por que de otro modo ya te hubiera decapitado –hablaba con brillo maniaco en los ojos que de verdad causaba escalofríos- ¡Todos los demás a limpiar este desastre, quiero que cuando vuelva el comedor luzca reluciente!

-Yo digo que anda en sus días –espontáneamente añadió Seiya justo después de que la Deidad se esfumó- Alo mejor no saben pero, el sindrome premenstraul es letal... ¡Oye Mu pásame esos brownies, aun se ven comestibles!

_Monte Olimpo_

-¡Lo sabia Athena, todos tus hermanos ya me lo habían advertido…!

-¿¡Cómo que todos!

-¡Pero no, aun así te di una oportunidad y mira como me pagas! -señaló exasperado el dios de dioses a los restos de espagueti que colgaban como un peluquín mal puesto de su abundante cabellera-

**-¡**Pero papi si me dejaras explicarte…!

-¡Papi nada! Ya vi suficiente, y no hay nada que explicar. ¡He dicho!

-¿Entonce son me dejarás que defienda a mis caballeros?

-Es que precisamente ese es tu problema; siempre quieres dar la cara por tus santos y no dejas que se responsabilicen de sus actos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Son guerreros extraordinarios y no puedes negarlo!

-No me refiero a sus habilidades en la lucha. Hablo de su comportamiento. ¡Parecen perros y gatos!

**-Mira quien lo dice…**

**-¡Todavía te estoy escuchando Athena!**

**-Upsi…**

-Ya veo de dónde obtienen el ejemplo. Y lo que ustedes en realidad necesitan, es establecer conexiones más sólidas para comprenderse. Lo que necesitan es… -de pronto Zeus fue iluminado con una brillante idea- … ponerse en el lugar del otro. ¡En los zapatos del otro! –Anunció eufórico como si acabara de descubrir que tiene el número ganador de la lotería-

-No entiendo…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No hay problema! –la agarró de los hombros empujándola fuera de la habitación- De hecho, solo preocúpate por dormir bien esta noche. Yo me encargaré de esto. ¡Ahora largo!

-Pero qué se supone que…

-¡FUERA! –y le azotó la puerta en la cara- Bien, ya que nos deshicimos del problema "A" pasemos a la acción. Veamos… ¿dónde estará el libro de conjuros? –la paciencia del todo poderoso se termino tras una ardua búsqueda de… dos minutos- ¿¡Quién mueve mis cosas! ¡ERAAAAAA, ERAAAAAAAA!

-¿¡Qué quieres! –Farfulló una voz a la distancia-

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL VIEJO LIBRO DE CONJUROS?

-¡EN EL SEGUNDO CAJÓN DE TU ESCRITORIO! ¡…DÉJAME DORMIR!

-¡YA LO BUSQUÉ POR AHÍ!

-¡MUEVE LAS COSAS DEL CAJÓN, ESTOY SEGURA QUE AHÍ ESTAN!

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO ESTA, ESTOY SEGURO! ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TRATAS DE SABOTEAR MIS PLANES CON TUS…? ¡NO ME HAGAS CASO, YA LO ENCONTRE! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usé este libro –comenzó a hojear rápidamente sus hojas- cíclopes, medusas, sirenas, oráculos… ¡Zapatos, Bingo! Hechizo 11-38. –pasó su mano con gracia sobre la hoja, cerró sus ojos de manera que pudiera concentrarse, unió sus manos en un gran aplauso que creó un estrepitoso trueno y…- Ya termine. Espero que mi hija me agradezca lo que hago por ella –fue entonces que paseó sus ojos curiosos por el resto de la pagina que no había leído- El individuo "A" pasará a tomar lugar en el individuo "B" Sin embargo, se recomienda que tenga precaución ya que este hechizo… –continuó moviendo sus ojos rápidamente abriéndolos más y más a medida que avanzaba en la lectura- Creo que debí haber usado el hechizo 11-39…

_**

* * *

**_

CONTINUARÁ

New Orleans Saints: equipo de futbol americano del ya mencionado estado.

¡Amadísimos seguidores! Nuevamente comienzo otra locura que espero sea de su agrado. En mi opinión, quizas este primer capitulo no esté de lo más cómino... PERO, esto es solo el principio; ya que en el siguiente episodio verán como las cosas tomarán consistencia, enredos, ¡y problemas! Sintonizen el mismo canal, misma historia, quizas no al mismo horario (ya saben que en eso no soy tan constante ) pero el punto es llegar, disfrutar... ¡y... ! ¡Dejar reviews! PORFIS, POR FIIS, PORFIIIS. Mi meta es superar la impresión que dejé con la revancha de la navidad, lo confieso, pero para ello los necesito a ustedes mis fiele y hermosos lectores. Ustedes saben que así es, así que cuando terminen de leer, pasen y dejenme saber su opinión, se los agradeceré ¡AÚN MÁS! & por favor, imaginenme dandoles un aplauso por la simple molestia de haberse detenido a leer lo que mi imaginación me hace crear.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Buenos dias realidad!

**¡Buenos días realidad, o lo que es lo mismo, gritos gritos y más gritos!**

_Al día siguiente de los conjuros de Zeus, los santos se levantaban como siempre con los primeros rayos del Astro rey. Sin embargo, no tenían idea de la sorpresa que les esperaba. Comencemos con el arquero dorado… _

-¡Ay que bien dormí! Pero que cosa tan rara, soñé que estaba en otra dimension… o algo así –al tratar de recordar su sueño Aioros rascó su cabeza y aunque estaba adormilado, al tomarle más tiempo del usual pasar su mano por su cabellera fue que lo notó- ¡¿A qué horas me creció el pelo! –sorprendido se giró violentamente, cayendo por la orilla de su cama, pero claro solo por que según El su cama no era tamaño individual y mucho menos estaba pendiendo en el aire- ¡Auch! ¿Cómo demonios llegué allá arriba?-miraba con rencor la cama, después arrastró su mirada hacia la parte baja de la litera y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta-

-¿Podrías ¡CALLARTE!–se levantó farfullando el irritado compañero sin despegar los ojos- Hay gente que todavía quisiera dormir Saga –y se volvió a tirar al colchón inconciente-

-¡¿SAGAAAA?

_Afrodita_

-¡Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo! –se quejaba arrastrando sus pisadas hacia el baño más cercano- Eso de ponernos a limpiar el comedor fue un abuso. Terminé tan cansado que ni siquiera pude desmaquillarme, ¿Cómo estarán mis pobres poros? -sumergió su cara en el lavabo en su habitual ritual de belleza- ¡Que sacrilegio he cometido! –Secaba su rostro con la toalla- Espero que no sea verdad que cada vez que no te desmaquillas tu piel enveceje 5 días –fue al espejo a apreciar su bello reflejo y…- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –en efecto por culpa de su pereza había envejecido, aunque a decir verdad, 5 días se quedaban cortos….- ¡PARESCO UNA MOMIAAAAAAAA!

_Aioria_

_-_Eso se siente rico –sonreía sintiendo como acariciaban delicadamente su rostro- pero tus manos están frías Marín…

-Ay Aioria… -un momento, esa voz grave, raposa… ¿masculina? Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el rostro de Camus que lo observaba con fijación muy cerca de su cara-

-¿¡Qué demonios! –Pegó un brinco fuera de la cama- ¿Tú que estas haciendo aquí?

-Aioria, no es lo que piensas –trató de acercarse al león-

-¡No! –y este le arrojó un cojinazo a la cara- ¡Yo te creía tan macho! –Desesperadamente se cubría el torso desnudo con las sabanas que estaban enrolladas por todo su cuerpo- ¡No te acerques más, te lo advierto! –Alzando amenazadoramente un oso de peluche-

-¡Es que no soy quien tu crees! –esquivaba el pobre osito de peluche, seguido por una llovía de cojines hasta que logró acorralar a Aioria contra la pared, sujetándolo con firmeza de los hombros- Te voy a explicar, y tu vas a entender aunque parezca imposible

-Es bastante obvio lo que está pasando aquí ¡Ya saliste del closet y ahora quieres ultrajarme! –Alejó su rostro del de Acuario- ¡Ay dios por que me hiciste tan irresistible! ¡AYUDENME, VIOLADOR! ¡CAMUS ES UN…!

-Deja de gritar Aioria –le cubría la boca antes de que todo el santuario se enterara de su condición. Entonces un fuerte Crunch se escuchó- ¡Ay bruto, me lastimaste! –Agitaba su mano adolorida- ¡No tenías que morderme!

-Perdón, pero debo proteger mi integridad física ante todo. La única que puede tocarme es Marín, y si ella viera esto ten por seguro que mínimo ¡Te castraría!

-¡Yo soy Marín!

_Templo de Tauro_

-Tal vez le cayeron mal los chilaquiles que cenó… tenían chile habanero –opinó inocentemente Aldebarán observando con preocupación al santo-

-Tuvo que haber sido algo más, yo también comí chilaquiles y no me pasó nada. –al igual que Tauro y el Cisne, Ikki asomaba su cabeza por el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso más adentro-

-¿Cómo habría de notarse que andas extraño? –Susurró para no llamar la atención del caballero de la habitación- Siempre parece que tienes acidez estomacal

-¡Deja de decir estupideces copo de nieve! Esto es más serio que un dolor de estomago, toda la mañana ha hecho lo mismo –arrastraron sus miradas cautelosamente hacia Andrómeda, quien estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de decapitar muñecos de felpa-

-¿¡Que me ven! –volteó inesperadamente hacia ellos con mirada diabólica en los ojos y un osito sin cabeza en la mano. El espantado Aldebarán cerró la puerta de golpe-

-¿Considerarían posible que Hades esté en su cuerpo otra vez? –Hyoga preguntaba con la respiración agitada por el susto-

_Templo de Aries_

**-No escuché la alarma, ahora Kiki debe estar muriendo de hambre. Tengo que ir a la lavandería, reparar las armaduras, entrenar a Kiki, y creo que ya me estoy quedando ciego, tendré que hacer cita con el oculista… -**pensaba batiendo los huevos del desayuno-

-¡Wajuuu! ¡Que divertido! –definitivamente Kiki ya se había despertado, Mu suspiró pesadamente por que ahora tenía que apresurarse- ¡Yo puedo brincar más alto maestro! –se escucha como un auto frena ruidosamente. ¿A quien le llamó maestro si él estaba en la cocina? Corrió al cuarto del apendix para averiguar-

-Intenta superar esto –giró en el aire, dejando a Kiki y a Mu boquiabiertos. Claro, por diferentes razones; Kiki estaba asombrado por su habilidad de trapecista cirquero, Mu estaba en shock por que era él mismo quien brincaba alegre en la cama de su alumno-

-¡Invasoooor! –se arrojó hacia su doble al puro estilo Jackie Chan-

-¿¡Dónde! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kiki y el "invasor" antes de ser derribado por la patada voladora de Mu-

-¡Que golpazo! –Apretaba los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, al igual que un pesado hombre encima de él- ¡Oye karate kid, quitate de encima ¿Quieres? –pero cuando miró a su agresor, quien parecía su hermano gemelo, él mismo se lo quitó violentamente de encima- ¿Quién eres tu cosa fea?

-Tú dímelo a mí, ¿Qué haces en el santuario de Athena? ¿Acaso eres el general de Poseidón que puede adoptar la imagen de los demás? ¡Confiesa!

-S-Seiya… -tartamudeó temeroso el pequeño alumno-

-¿Qué? –volteó a verlo irritado el que ocupaba el cuerpo de su maestro, provocando que Mu se cubriera la boca del asombro y Kiki paseara sus ojos cual pelota de ping-pong de un santo al otro-

-Eres tú Seiya… ¿Pero por qué te vez igual a mi?

-¿Igual a usted? –Kiki ladeó su cabeza confundido por las palabras de Mu- Creo que usted tampoco es quien cree que es

-Ajá, tu tampoco eres quien crees –canturreó burlonamente-

-Mire –sacando un espejo se reflejaron los dos caballeros. Mu y Seiya-

-Por Athena –el Ariano soltó con un hilo de voz- ¡SOY SEIYA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –dejándose caer dramáticamente de rodillas y alzando las manos al cielo-

-Ni que fuera tan malo ser yo –Seiya lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-

_Templo de Cáncer_

-¿Qué es ese extraño olor? –Olfateaba ruidosamente como perro policía- ¡Agh, apesta a huevos podridos! **…Seguro que Ikki se quitó los calcetines en la noche. ¡Y con lo gacho que huelen sus pies! **¡Hermano juro te quiero! ¿¡Pero acaso es mucho pedir que uses el desodorante para hongos que te regale! Creo que ya hasta se me quemaron los pelitos de la nariz **–**Silencio abrumador**. **Lo único que prevalecía en la habitación era el olor a cadáver y… la obscuridad. Shun se levantó como resorte de la cama cayendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido- ¡EH MUERTOOOOOOO! –bueno, quizás no lo capto del todo-

_A pesar de tanto grito y grito. Algunos santos disfrutaban como enanos de su nuevo cuerpo. Juzgue usted si n en el templo de Piscis, dónde se podía escuchar música a todo lo que daban las vocinas…_

-¡Just take those old records off the shelf, I sit and listen to them by myself...! –en una perfecta imitación de Tom Cruise bailando en ropa interior y calcetines, cantaba quien estaba en el cuerpo de Afrodita deslizandose con gracia- ¡…I sit and listen to them by myself! –Brincaba a la mesita de la sala liberando a la estrella de rock que llevaba dentro sin perder el ritmo de la canción- ¡Today's music ain't got the same soul… -se arrojó al sillón más proximo y comenzó a moverse como si fuera mojarra fuera del agua- ¡I like that old time rock 'n' roll…! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien en 260 años! –reía feliz aún moviéndose como si estuviera recibiendo electroshock en el sillón-

_Templo de Sagitario_

-Muero de hambre… -se estiró como gato quitándose lo adormilado- ¡Kanon hazme el desayuno! ¡Kanon! ¡KAAANOOOON! ¿Y este donde se metió? –se levantó de su cama rascandose la pompa izquierda- ¿Qué necesita uno para obtener un desayuno como dios manda? –una vez fuera de la habitación se dio cuenta que el templo estaba vacío y para su sorpresa, impeclabe- ¿Se habrá puesto a limpiar?... Seguro, y aldebarán se puso a dieta. Nah. Oh tal vez…–se postró sobre sus rodillas- ¡MILAGROOO, MILAGROOO! ¡Zeus escucho mis plegarias; regresó el tiempo y ahora soy hijo único! –tal vez a este le vendría bien verse a un espejo-

_En el templo de Capricornio, un esbelta figura camina lo más discretamente que puede con el fondo de música de la pelicula mision imposible_

-¡Buenos días Athena!

-¡Me lleva la…! –se arroja al suelo dando una voltereta para meterse detrás de una gran maceta- Ya me vio

-¿Athena, se siente bien? –Shura movió la maceta descubriendo el escondite-

-Sí, sí perfectamente –farfulló con hostilidad- ¿Cómo se supone que me viste? Se supone que estaba moviendose sigilosamente

-Si lo prefiere puedo fingir que no la ví. Pero ese traje negro que lleva no es usual en usted –señaló el conjunto de pantalones y sueter negros ajustados que usaba la pelila- El pasamontañas la ayudaba un poco, pero el cabello se le salía por debajo.

-¡Demonios! –pateó el piso frustrada-

-Se ve tensa… más de lo normal –murmuró- ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?–desesperada "Saori" lo toma por los hombros-

-Shura, tienes que ayudarme. ¡Yo no soy…! Aguarda un segundo ¿En verdad eres Shura?

-Por supuesto que no. Soy Antonio Banderas atrapado en el cuerpo de este pelmazo

-¡Que bueno Antonio! –Suspiró aliviada- ¡Entonces no soy la única en esto! ¿Podrías ayudar… que rayos estoy diciendo? ¡Olvida eso, mejor dame tu autógrafo! –Shura arqueó la ceja, ¿qué no estaba hablando con la diosa de la sabiduría?-

-Al parecer el sarcasmo no es lo suyo

-¿Estabas bromeando? –Capricornio se encogió de hombros sin entender la desesperación en la voz de su diosa-

-¿U-un poquito?

-¡Fuera de mi camino zoquete! –Y lo arrojó a un lado echandolo a volar por los aires- ¡Yo qué hize para merecer esto! ¡Necesito encontrar a alguien, alguien que me ayude pero ya! –Había llegado al octavo templo corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban, lo cual era muy peligroso tomando en cuenta que alguien se aproximaba hacia ella en la misma dirección igual de rápido-

-¡CUIDADO! –Pero era demasiado tarde para alertar, pues los cuerpos de Saori y Marín habían colisionado como locomotoras violentamente frente al guardián de la casa- Eso debió doler… ¿Athena, está bien? –se apresuró a levantar del piso a la violacea-

-¡Quítame tus manos de encima Escorpio! Yo puedo sola –una vez liberada del agarre del confundido Milo volteó a ver al cuerpo con el que había chocado- ¡Marín! ¡Que bueno que estás aquí! –le daba palmaditas en la mejilla tratando de hacerla reaccionar-

-¿Qué, cómo, cuando…? –decía aún atontada por el golpazo- ¡MILO! –gritó con alivio en la voz- Milo, no tienes idea de lo que me pasó… yo… espera, ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? –soltó un grito ahogado al entender el por qué- ¡Te quedaste ciego!

-Ciega estás tú –le reprochó con cierta irritación- Tu eres quien lleva una bolsa de papel en la cara –intentó retirarle la bolsa de la cara, pero la amazona le dio un manotazo-

-Tu me quitas la bolsa y tus días están contados Milo

-¿Entonces por qué llevas eso en la cara? –cuestionaron al unísono Milo y Saori-

-¡No estoy acostumbrado a usar máscara y fue lo primero que encontré en el camino!

-¿Acostumbrado? –repitieron ambos enfatizando la palabra en masculino-

-Soy Camus –confesó haciendo crepitar la voz femenina de Marín- Milo, esta mañana cuando desperté…

-Yo no soy Milo… –Ambas "chicas" estaban boquiabiertas ¿entonces quien estaba en el cuerpo de Milo?- Soy Shaka –al parecer era la hora de revelar identidades, pensó "Saori", muy bien, era su turno-

-Y yo soy…

-**¡QUIERO QUE TODOS SE REUNAN EN LA SEXTA CASA! –**Ese era el verdadero cosmos de Athena que se sentía aproximandose, aunque irradiando una tremenda furia- ¡**NO ME IMPORTA DONDE ESTÁN, O EN QUÉ CUERPOS ESTÁN!** ¡**LOS QUIERO EN VIRGO INMEDIATAMENTE! **

**_En que cuerpo estara la verdadera Athena? Como le hizo Camus para atravesar Leo y no ser "vista"? Donde andara Milo? Y... como se resolvera el problema sin que nadie muera en el intento lo conocera en el siguiente episiodio "BIG ZEUS"_**

**_CONTINUARA!_**

* * *

**_And the Oscar for the best readers goes to: Aly, Leonis-Alterf, Alyshaluz, Chelonia, Andromeda, Shadow Noir Wing, hitomiko-chan, La critica de Vickie, SakuraK Li, & Silent Force. Por leer esta nueva historia loca que se me ocurrio y dejarme saber lo que piensan, en verdad y hoy con mas razon que nunca lo digo. No saben cuanto significan para mi sus reviews ^^_**

**_Y si hay alguien por ahi que este leyendo esta historia, queda bienvenido a dejar quejas, sugerencias y sobretodo comentarios :D_**


	3. Santo Remedio

**SANTO REMEDIO**

* * *

**-**Y bien… ¿Tendría alguien la amabilidad de explicarme que está ocurriendo aquí? –como Athena había ordenado, Shion al igual que uno que otro caballero ya se encontraban en el sexto templo; sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, el patriarca todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo- Mu, ¿Puedes decirme lo que…? –al girar la mirada a su discípulo, dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo- ¡¿Acaso te estás hurgando la nariz Mu?

-¿Me habla a mí? –se giró Mu hacia el peliverde, sin intención de retirar el dedo de la exploración nasal-

-Creo que yo estoy mejor calificado para explicárselo. –le daba un buen manotazo al que habitaba en su cuerpo- ¡Deja mi nariz en paz!

-¿Y tú desde cuando usas lentes Seiya? –ese tono educado y diplomático que había usado el de Pegaso le recordaba a alguien ¿Pero a quien…?. De pronto sintió que algo marchaba mal, muy mal. Entonces… sus sospechas fueran confirmadas y al ver entrando a su mejor amigo se levantó nuevamente de la silla como si esta hubiera tenido algún clavo- ¿¡DOKHO QUE TE PASO! –Miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al antiguo maestros en silla de ruedas-

-No sé que le ocurre –habló el dragón, quien era el que empujaba la silla- lo encontré echo ovillo en el piso del baño y lo tuve que traer en silla de ruedas por que dijo que no podía caminar.

-¿Pero que le pasa? –Sin saber que responderle al peliverde ariano, Shiryu encogió sus hombros-

-No ha dicho nada mas que "necesito un lifting" desde entonces

-Porque lo necesito –farfulló el que parecía ser libra, de repente saliendo del mutismo- ¡¿Qué no me ven?

-¿Como no lo vamos a ver? Si por como anda vestido parece que lo vomitó el armario de hello kittie*

-¡Shun! –El patriarca reprendió el murmullo burlón de Andrómeda-

-Si estubiera hablando contigo, te diría EX-FO-LIA-TE –contraatacó sin miedo el de libra-

-¡Mira como me dejaste! –Y ahora sí, más confundido que el mismísimo Seiya, (n.a: sí, ha leído bien, ¡Que el mismísimo Seiya!) Shion giró su cabeza violentamente en dirección de la irritada voz que entraba- ¡Parezco una abuela hippie! –Alegó Afrodita volándole al antiguo maestro de un fuerte manazo el femenino sombrero que usaba y que a decir verdad bien pudo haber sido la envidia de Rosita Fresita- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!

-Pues eso mismo te quisiera preguntar a ti –sin intimidarse respondió con afeminado tono Dokho al mismo tiempo que en un rápido golpe al puro estilo gladiador, con su bastón tumbaba por los tobillos al de piscis; poniendo en evidencia ante sus compañeros su extraño atuendo, o mejor dicho… ¿Su ausente atuendo?-

-Afrodita… -interrogó nuevamente Shion, con tono indescriptible- ¿Por qué no traes pantalones?

-¿Ah…?–Él aludido bajó la mirada aparentemente sin percatarse de que en efecto, lo único que estaba usando eran una camisola blanca y sus calcetines- ¡Eso! Es que escuché que Athena nos llamaba con urgencia y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que estabas haciendo –dijo Dokho respingando la nariz-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Afrodita tiene unas piernas geniales –y para presumirle las extremidades de futbolista que se cargaba, el pez dorado se puso a bailar el "Moon Walker" enseguida del patriarca-

-¡Pero no es para que las exhibas! –le reclamó el antiguo maestro al que seguía concentrado en su mala imitación de Michael Jackson-

-¡Abran paso, abran paso! –interrumpía entrando cual camión de bomberos en quemazón el de Acuario, cargando en brazos a un inconciente León- ¡Creo que Aioria le dio un shock nervioso!

-¡PERO NO LO VAYAS A DEJAR…! –quizo advertir Saga cuando notó las claras intenciones del desesperado Camus por recostar a Aioria en la mesa- ¡CAER! –Era demasiado tarde pues al ser tumbado bruscamente en la mesa la cabeza de Aioria rebotó como pelota de basquetbol- ¡Genial, ahora lo dejaste más dañado!

-¡Ay no! Juro que fue sin intención, perdoname bomboncito…

-¡HEEEEY! ¡HEEEEEY! –Más rápida que una bala se interpuso el que estaba dentro de Marín entre el león y el sorpresivamente cariñoso Acuariano- ¡Si le tocas un pelo…!

-¿Qué haber, te crees muy salsa no? –Marín no iba a desaprovechar la posición ventajosa que tenía el estar dentro del cuerpo de Camus, así que como buen macho irguió el pecho encarando a la ahora "fría" Águila- ¿Pero te olvidas de que soy mas fuerte que tu?

-Y tu te olvidas que yo puedo arrancarme la máscara enfrente de todos –el rostro confiado de Camus se desmoronó ante la temible afirmación y con un hilo de voz apenas y pudo decir…-

-No lo harías…

-Creeme preciosa… –soltó burlonamente disfrutando del temor que reflejaba el rostro Acuario-

-¿Le dijo preciosa a Camus? –siguiendo la conversación como los demás santos, Tauro dejó caer de lado su cabeza- Mmm… pues no es un adjetivo que le pondría a El

-Sí que lo haría. De hecho, si me haces lucir mal y eso incluye cariñitos, arrumacos y demás con tu león… juro que no solo me quitaría la máscara enfrente de toda la orden, sino que armaría tal escena que un musical de Broadway me quedaría corto –Camus tragó saliva tan ruidosamente que de seguro se oyó en Timbuktu- Tomaré eso como un sí.

-¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –Shion se dejó caer en su asiento y masajeaba sus sienes temiendo que alguna de sus neuronas terminara tronandole de la preocupación.- Athena, -haciendole honor a su signo arrastró la mirada como borreguito a medio morir suplicando respuesta- ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?

-A mí ni me vean –dijo Saori encogiéndose de hombros- Cuando yo desperté ya estaba en este cuerpo

-Haber, haber, haber… –Ya harto de tanto enredo, el Cisne meneó sus manos como pidiendo tiempo fuera- ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado!

-Yo diría que desmayado

-Es un decir Shura, gracias por interrumpirme

-Vale, me callo. Estos tíos del hielo no aguantan –y Hyoga le dirigió tal mirada glacial que solo confirmo la afirmación de la cabrita-

-Actuan como si no fueran ellos, como si estubieran… -con voz cautelosa parecía que Shion trataba de encajar la última pieza del misterio- ¡En el cuerpo del otro!

-¡Duh! Eso es obvio, ¿O acaso creen que yo en mis cabales y estando en mi cuerpo me andaría paseando semidesnudo como Shyriu?

-¡OIGA NO OFENDA!

-Perdón –le corrigió Dokho sin siquiera mostrarse arrepentido y el ofendido dragon soltó un suspiro aliviado-

-Ah bueno…

-Quise decir como estriper –Shyriu dejó caer la mandibula al suelo al ser comparado con un bailarín exótico-

-Mejor dejemos los detalles de lado –interrumpió oportunamente Shion antes de que se desviaran nuevamente del tema- Si en efecto Dhoko es Afrodita, Seiya es claramente Mu,

-Gracias por notarlo maestro –se apresuró a decir quien estaba en el cuerpo de Pegaso-

-De nada hijo, en realidad era bastante evidente despues de razonarlo. Marín está en el cuerpo de Camus y viceversa…

-¡Ja, si Aioria lo escucha de esa manera ahora si se infarta!

-Yo no le veo la gracia Kanon –sentenció con malos ojos el que parecía ser su gemelo-

-No puede ser, ni aunque alguien más este en el cuerpo de Saga deja ser un fastidio

-Eso significa que tu eres… -todos estaban a la expectativa de que el patriarca adivinara quien se encontraba en el cuerpo del gemelo mayor, de pronto aquel asunto dio un aire de juego de adivinanzas-

-¡Shura! –se apresuraba a opinar el de Tauro-

-Nop. Yo sigo estando en mi cuerpo

-¡Afrodita…! –pero al siguiente que había hablado lo hicieron callar con un inesperado sape- ¡Auuch! ¿Por qué me golpeas Marín?

-Por que no pones atención. –Contestó con frialdad- ¡Debería darte vergüenza, esto es serio Hyoga!

-Bájale ¿quieres? Ya hasta suenas como mi… -abrió los ojos como de plato al caerle el veinte- ¡Maestroooo! –El aludido asintió sin expresar emoción detrás de la máscara- ¡Woow, que bien se ve maestro! –soltó con tono pícaro- Hubiera estado más motivado en mis entrenamientos si usted se viera justo así

-¿Podemos continuar? –pidió el peliverde comenzando a enfadarse-

-Yo digo que es Shaka –Mu habló-

-No, definitivamente no puede ser Shaka –se puso de pie con rapidez el escorpión-

-¿Por qué no Milo?

-¡Por que yo soy Shaka!

-Amm –Mu apretó los labios para no reirse- no no no… no. Tu eres Milo, ¿Entiendes? –sacando un espejo de quien sabe donde le enseñó el reflejo a quien pensaba era el santo de la octava casa- Mi-lo… repeat alter me, Mi-lo

-¡Que no soy Milo! –gritó ya exasperado con el carnerito dandole un manazo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, sus ojos se abrieron como de plato- Oigan… ¿Dónde estoy yo? No veo por ninguna parte

-¿¡Cómo que no te ves? Si yo hasta te estoy sintiendo encima de mi juanete

-¡Está denigrando mi imagen! –lloriqueó Seiya viendo como Mu todavía alegaba tercamente sin ton ni son- Creo que mi coeficiente intelectual bajó diez puntos con solo ver esto –recargó su cabeza en la mesa helada-

-Pero si yo no estoy aquí –continuaba el de Escorpio atando cabos y rascando su barbilla- ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

_En algún lugar de Rodorio…_

-Entonces chiquita, ¿A qué hora vas por el pan? –coqueteaba jugueteando con los cabellos de una bonita y sonrojada pueblerina-

-En mi casa no comemos pan caballero

-¿A no? –ronroneaba sin perder galanura- con razon estas tan… saludable –agregó lujuriosamente pegandole tremenda escaneada de pies a cabeza a la chica- Entonces a que horas vas por el papel higienico, la leche o cualquier otra cosa que si usen en tu casa nena

-Ay caballero –timida, trataba de esconder la mirada del santo viendo el piso- no pensaba que usted fuera tan coqueto –jugando con sus dedos- todos dicen que es mucho más serio

-Eso es por que no me conocen bien, pero por chiquititas como tu podría hacer la excepción … -para darle un efecto dramatico a su afirmación lentamente se fue quitando las gafas de sol que llevaba, la chica juraba que podía ver cámara lenta esa gloriosa visión del santo, sus cabellos dorados, interminables pestañas y unos ojos azulísimos que podían…-

-¡Me desmayo! –Sip. Desvanecer a cualquier chica-

-¡ESO, es tener una mirada de impacto! Con razón Shaka nunca abre los ojos, es un arma mortal –y con gracia volvió a ponerse las gafas marchándose alegremente-

-¡Soy Aioros! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Cielos! Ustedes son malísimos para las adivinanzas. Ahora prosigan con sus teorías de quien es quien. –Shion carraspeó algo avergonzado al dejarse llevar por la euforia de adivina quien y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Hyoga para que continuara-

-Shun… ¡Obviamente no es el destripador de ositos! –aclaraba el Cisne- Oye tú, Jack el destripador –se dirigía al de Andrómeda, quien parecía querer ser absorbido por el asiento en el que estaba- ¿Tú quien eres? –limitándose a resoplar con desdén y cruzar los brazos, Shun rodó los ojos como no queriendo la cosa hacia una peculiar escena-

-Es que fue horrible… –y es que no era de todos los días ver al temible Máscara Mortal llorando a moco tendido sobre el regazo del anonadado Fénix.- ¡Pensé que había muerto! –sollozaba y sorbía su nariz el cangrejo. La escena era tan increíble que sabrán los dioses de donde de pronto el antiguo maestro sacó una cámara instantánea capturando el momento por siempre-

-¡Esto va para la posteridad! –agitaba triunfante la foto mientras esta se secaba-

-¡Solo en tus sueños viejo decrépito! –Rugió Shun, aunque de no haber sido por que Afrodita lo agarró del tobillo, seguro se le habría ido encima al de Libra- ¡Dejame tranquilo pez payaso! –Dado a que no podía librarse del agarre de Afrodita terminó sentandose de mala gana como lo obligaban- ¿Es que no sabes que tengo una reputación que cuidar? ¡Ese pelele llorón destrozará mi imagen de chico rudo! –casi se arrancaba los verdes cabellos al ver como aún el ofuscado Ikki le daba torpes palmadas en la espalda para consolar al sentimental cangrejo-

-Ah, pero por supuesto que lo sé –hablaba despreocupado, sin darle importancia a las pataletas de Andrómeda- ¡Pero al parecer tú no recuerdas que a ese cuerpo decrépito que insultas es el mió!

-¡Basta, basta! No queremos que esto se convierta en otra batalla campal como la de anoche… ¿verdad? –miró con recelo a cada uno de los presentes con de tal manera que ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo, es más ¡Ni siquiera a parpadear!- Perfecto, cómo lo imagine. Ahora, sabemos que algunos de ustedes… no están donde deberían estár. Hemos descifrado la mayoría de las personalidades pero... ¿Quién eres tú?

_La violacea tomó una gran bocanada de aire para revelar su identidad, ¡De repente…! Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par estrepitosamente, dejando ver la curvilínea figura de una mujer; liberando los gritos ahogados de los sorprendidos caballeros_

-¡OTRO INVASOR! –El alarmado Mu señalo a la presente casi picándole un ojo-

-Claro que no. –Corrigió Camus como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Solo es Sheena, tranquilízate

-¿Sheena es mujer? –El que habitaba el cuerpo de Aries rascó torpemente su cabeza-

_Saori tenía la quijada en el suelo. Su verdadero cuerpo, la amazona cobra estaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, al notar la ligera diferencia en Sheena… (y cuando digo ligera me refiero a que no llevaba máscara y que en lugar de guerrera lucía más como modelo de algún catálogo primavera-verano) empalideció tanto que un fantasma se hubiera visto bronceado a comparación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tacleó con fuerza a su propio cuerpo_

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto? –Agitaba a la cobra por los hombros cual maraca rumbera- ¡Has humillado mi honor!

-¡Tu diosa! ¡Y quítenme a esta loca de encima! –Camus, quien era el único que no estaba pasmado como los demás caballeros, se apresuro a separar a las damas antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas-

-¡Suéltame animal tarado! –Saori en una buena imitación de la niña del exorcista forcejeaba inútilmente para soltarse del fuerte agarre de Acuario y estrangular a la peliverde- ¡Yo si la mato!

-Que poco delicada es la gente de ahora –delicadamente le quitaba el polvo a su femenino vestido floreado- ¿Eres una dama o un cavernícola? –Meneaba su índice reprobando la actitud de la violácea- Me estás haciendo lucir como una salvaje. ¡Debería darte vergüenza ser tan impulsiva!

-¡Vergüenza te va a dar el zarpazo que te haré en la cara! –brincó encolerizada liberándose, dirigida a la yugular de Sheena, quien soltó un aniñado grito tan atronador que los santos salieron de su asombro reaccionando justo antes de que la cobra fuera degollada por quien creían su Diosa-

-Saori yo pensaba que solo eras así de salvaje conmigo –ahora era Mu quien sujetaba a Athena-

-¡Yo soy Sheena pedazo de idiota!

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Te quejas de haberte denigrado como amazona, pero sabes que abolí esa ley retrograda hace tiempo.

-¡Ósea que me puedo quitar esta mas…!

-Ni lo sueñes… -Camus cubrió con su mano la mascara de Marín antes de que esta pudiera quitársela- tenemos un trato

-¡Pero no respiro!

-Ok. Fingiré que no escuché eso. Y como decía, no te lo tomes tan apecho querida, de hecho podrías agradéceme que pude hacer un milagro con tu imagen –la petulante Sheena se dio una vuelta provocando los silbidos más propios de un albañil que se aventaba uno que otro caballero- ¿Lo ves? ellos lo confirman

-Al menos pudiste ponerme un vestido menos feo –murmuró-

-¡Oye, yo te regalé ese vestido! –Se quejaba Acuario-

-Libérala Mu… o quien quiera que se esconda ahí –en el acto el lemuriano soltó a la fiera Saori quien trataba de controlarse muy apenas, pues del coraje que traía prácticamente le salía humo de la nariz-

-¿Y que podemos hacer Athena? –el dragón dijo-

-Aún no lo sé, primero necesito saber la magnitud del daño. ¿Están todos presentes?

-Ya que lo mencionas, yo no eh visto mi cuerpo por ningún lado

-Pero si estas justo… -Sin estar dispuesto a escuchar una incoherencia más proveniente de su cuerpo, Seiya cubrió la boca de Mu-

-Aioros se refiere a su verdadero cuerpo –le susurró Seiya al oido y este dejo de señalar al geminiano-

-Seguramente está dormido

-¡Pero que barbaridad! –el argumento de Kanon horrorizó al santo padre - ¡Y en estas condiciones de emergencia!

-Y no es por intrigar… –alzó las manos al cielo fingiendo inocencia y como no queriendo la cosa- Pero lo hace todo el tiempo

-¡Ya oí suficiente! Acompañame Aioros, vayamos por ese aragán

-Esperen, esperen ¿Puedo ir?

-¡NO! –le respondieron al menor de los gemelos antes de teletransportarse-

-Demonios, quería ver la cara de Saga cuando despertara

_En menos de dos segundos ya estaban en Sagitario. Y fuertes ronquidos, que más bien parecían un camión frenando con motor, confirmaban que la predicción de Kanon era cierta. _

-¡Y yo ni siquiera ronco! –se quejó el arquero en el cuerpo de Saga-

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Me he hecho el dormido –Shion solo se limitó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo con incredulidad-

-Solo ayudame a despertarlo ¿quieres?-

-Seguro, aplicaré la tecncica con la que levantaba a Aioria cuando entrenabamos –solo Athena sabrá de donde pero en el acto sacó una trompeta y comenzó a tocar la típica cancion con la que despiertan a los militares-

-¿¡QUIÉN, CÓMO, CUANDO! –se giró con tal rapidez que terminó callendo por la orilla del sillón donde dormía-

-¡Ponte de pie soldado! ¡Ahora al suelo y dame treinta!

-¡Señor, sí señor! –y se arrojó al obedeciendo la orden-

-Eso no era necesario Aioros –reprochaba Shion a Saga, quien miraba risueñamente como el Arquero flexionaba los brazos con rapidez-

-Es más divertido así

-Oye espera un minuto… –de pronto el Arquero terminó de despertar por completo poniendose d pie con algo de irritación- Se suponía que Kanon se había esfumado de mi vida

-Yo no soy Kanon

-¿Entonces quien eres eh?

-Yo soy tú –tal afirmación envió de sentón al sillón a Aioros-

-¡Oh dios, eh muerto! –con pesar se llevó las manos a su espantado rostro-

- ¡Claro que no! –Aioros volteó el rostro esperanzado a sus visitantes- ¿pero que no te has visto en un espejo?

-¡Aquí no hay espejos! –y para callarles el pico a los antiguos enemigos Shion tomó una charla que se encontraba cerca para que Aioros se viera- Oh no… -asomó su cabeza para verlos con los ojos desorbitados- Esto no es bueno

-¡Marín! –de pronto el León se levantó de su letargo abrazando desesperadamente la cintura del águila, está estubo a apunto de mandarlo a volar de lo incómoda que se sentía en esa posición pero de no haber sido por la mirada asesina que le dio Camus como diciendo "más vale que le sigas la corriente o lo consolaré yo" se quedó inmóvil dejando que la abrazaran- ¡Oh baby cuanto me alegra verte! Tuve una horrible pesadilla en la que eras Camus y tenías…

-Aioria…

-¡AY NO PUEDE SER! -Apretaba los ojos con fuerza sin animarse a ver de donde venía la voz- ¡La voz aguardentosa de mi sueño regresó!

-Vamos a decirte algo y va a sonar un poquito crudo, pero no te preocupes, te lo diremos de una forma sutil…

-Y más vale que te dejes de niñerías y no te vuelvas a desmayar; Por alguna razón Marín está en mi cuerpo y yo en el de ella. Así que si vuelves a abrazarme, tocarme o hacerme cualquier cariñito cursi no tendré piedad y te castraré con mis propias manos León de pacotilla. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Te dije sutil! ¡No que lo traumaras de por vida!

-¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Suficiente tortura tengo con este sosten tan apretado! –en ese momento aparecieron en la sala nuevamente Shion, Aioros y Saga. El pobre gatito traumado corrió a tropezones a los brazos de su hermano para pedir consuelo; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa…-

-Y ella me dijo… ¡aaah! –parecía magdalena llorando a moco y como tenía la cara escondida en el pecho de su "hermano" ¡Pues menos se le entendía! Los demás intercambiaban miradas para ver quien de todos podía entender los lastimosos balbuceos-

-Yo no quiero empeorarte con lo que pueda decir Aioria… pero solo haré esto –y se quitó la típica cinta roja que llevaba en la cabeza para ponerla en la del geminiano- Y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto

-Nooooooooooooo! -el afectadisimo Leon se avento de rodillas casi casi gritando "toritoo"-

-¡Que bajo has caído Aioria! –era Virgo quien entraba ahora en la habitación- Eh visto más cordura en viudas en pleno funeral ¡QUE-VERGÜENZA!

-Me encanta tu apoyo Milo… Podría reconocerte en cualquier forma existente, sigues siendo el mismo alacrán ponzoñoso

-¡Pero no un gatito llorón!

-¡No soy llorón!

-¡Por favor Aioria, si parecías una viuda en pleno entierro!

-Fueron demasiadas emociones para mi corazoncito ¿De acuerdo? –mientras el león alegaba en su defensa el fastidiado Shaka simulaba un pico con la mano que se abría y se cerraba con fastidio-

-Como sea, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. –y se giró en dirección a cierta Dama peinando su cabello- ¡Sheena, como has crecido! Hace una mascara de hierro que no te veía nena.

-A dónde, a dónde… -le pescó del cuello Milo-

-¡Me estás destrozando la traquea!

-Serás un don Juan en tu cuerpo ¡Pero en mi cuerpo te vas a comportar!

-¡Pero es que tienes tanto potencial! –Escorpio movió su índice en negación y Shaka pateó el piso-

-¡Que aburrido eres, ni siquiera le haces honor a mi nombre!

-¡A callar de una vez! No pienso quedarme en este cuerpo todo el día, ¡Mi coeficiente intelectual disminuye cada vez más y más! –terminó de hablar Mu inhalando y exhalando ruidosamente, despeinado y con una venita saltándole en la frente-

-Tranquilos caballeros, claramente esto es obra de mi padre ¿Cómo no lo vi venir ayer? Si hasta mencionó esa cosa de ponerse en el lugar del otro… ¡Pero me va a oír! –y alzó las mangas imaginarias de su vestido-

-¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto Athena?

-Pues no me quedaré cruzada de brazos esperando que sigan jugando con nosotros, ¡eso es de seguro! ¡Padre te exijo que te manifiestes! –silencio sepulcral. Athena arqueó una ceja esperando una señal. Nada- ¿Con que esas tenemos no? –miró hacia el cielo con mirada retadora- Perfecto, pues vamos a ver que dice Era cuando le cuente de la vez que te vi con Tetis en… -estrepitosos truenos interrumpieron a la diosa y una voz grave de sabrá el olimpo donde se retumbó en la habitación-

-Con eso no se juega Athena

-Ah, con eso no; ¿Pero con la vida de mis santos y la mía si? ¡Además, no pienso gritarle al viento! ¿Por qué no apareces?

-Es que estoy viendo mi novela –aseguró con tono solemne desatando las risitas sofocadas de los santos- Y será mejor que dejen de reir antes de que los convierta en algo peor

-¿¡Peor que este saco de papas arrugado! –Dohko se veía en un espejo con expresión frustada de tantas arrugas que se encontraba, y sin decir una palabra Afrodita se levantó y le arrebató el espejo mandándolo a volar- ¡Oye!

-Sí, algo peor. ¡Se lo merecían! Hasta mis hermanos se comportan mejor que ustedes

-Que mentirota –habló entre dientes-

-¡Te escuche Athena! Y por como lo veo no estás poniendo nada de tu parte para cooperar.

-¡Ah pero que descortesía la mía, olvide ofrecerte galletas con leche! ¡Lo siento pero cuando desperté en el cuerpo de esta amazona olvide todo rastro de cortesía!

-Lo vez, escucho algo de hostilidad en tu tono de voz hija mía

-Nop, nos habla de esa forma todo el tiempo –los demás santos asintieron al comentario de Shun-

-Como sea, hasta que no aprendan su lección… no volverán a sus respectivos cuerpos –murmullos en desacuerdo se desataban ante tal barbaridad-

-¡Ah noo! ¡No me vengas con eso! Si hubiera una lección que aprender todos estarían en diferentes cuerpos. ¿Qué pasó papá?

-Detalles, detalles

-¡Ya diganos! –exigió la violacea-

-Pero que genio, no serás Saori pero eres igual de irritable

-¡Habla de una vez padre!

-Bueno, bueno. Les lanzé un hechizo para que se llevaran mejor entre ustedes pero…

-¿¡QUE! –Hablaron al unísono-

-El hechizo tenía un límite de extensión de catorce personas. Y si se preguntan por qué están en el cuerpo en el que están, se debe a que los localizaría dentro del último ser con quien tuvieron contacto ayer. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cómo los transformará a la realidad?

-Eso… -soltó una risita nerviosa- bueno técnicamente… no sé como hacerlo

-¿¡QUE QUEEEEE! –Aullaron los afectados a punto de sufrir un infarto al mio cardio-

-Pero lo averiguaré ¿ok? ¡Sí que son susceptibles! Ahora… estas son las reglas. Al fin y al cabo tenían una lección que aprender, y lo harán. Pero de una manera más entretenida

-No me agrada como suena eso –dijo temeroso Máscara Mortal-

-Se les encerrará en la mansión mortal de Athena, dónde serán vigilados las 24 horas y tendrán la oportunidad de aprender tanto de la persona que está en ustedes como de los demás. También se les dará la oportunidad de nominar a las personas que creen se merecen volver a la normalidad. Por parte de los santos que continuan en sus respectivos cuerpos, tendrán acceso a seguir los pasos de quienes estarán en la mansión por televisión

-¡Ya! ¡Esto lo eh visto antes! Es como Big Brother, en mi Brasil hemos hecho como 9 hasta ahora

-En realidad han sido 16

-¿Y usted como sabe patriarca? Pensé que no le gustaban los vicios mundanos –el patriarca tosía sin parar mientra su mente maquinaba una excusa que lo dejara bien parado de sus aficiones ocultas-

-Se llama tener cultura general, y eso no tiene nada de malo Aldebarán. Prosigamos con lo que decía Zeus… ¿Zeus…?

-No los escucho… kjjjj-kjjj, creo que hay interferencia en el olimpo, kjjj

-¿Zeus sigues ahí…? –se escuchó como si colgaran un teléfono-

-¡Rayoooos!

-No me hagas decir esas expresiones

-La ocasión lo amerita –se excusó Shaka- ¿Y ahora como le haremos con esa imitación de reality show? No nos dijo ni cuando irnos

-Supongo que ya nos lo hará saber

-¡Pero que estupidez más grande!

-¡Shun!

-Es la verdad pollo quemado.

-¡No le digas a sí a mi hermano! –suplicó el de cáncer haciendo pucheros-

-Oigan… hay algo más importante… si según Zeus todos están en el cuerpo de la última persona que tuvieron contacto ayer… ¿Qué tipo de contacto fue el que tuvieron Camus y Marín eh? –todos giraron hacia los señalados soltando gritos ahogados-

**CONTINUARÁ EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO, _"BIG ZEUS"_**

* * *

**Mis queridas, fieles y por supuesto nuevas lectoras (es) este chap. me quedo un poquis largo, pero es un tributo a mi cumpleanios XX (28 de julio) y se los dedico a todos ustedes con mucho carinio (como siempre lo hago) sin embargo, siendo este un dia extra especial para su servidora, la dedicacion va mas cargada de carinio! Les agradesco como siemprepor acompaniarme en mis locuras y alentarme con sus reviews a seguir alimentando esta pasion que tengo por escribir. De igual manra les digo que crean en ustees, en sus suenios y siempre den sus pasos hacia adelante NUNCA ATRAS! nos vemos la proxima :) & happy birth day to mee!**


	4. Big Zeus, el relato

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Recapitularé quien es quien para prevenir que terminen con el cerebro enredado. Shaina está en el cuerpo de Saori y vice versa, Saga está en el cuerpo del Arquero. Milo es Shaka y vice versa. Mu está en el cuerpo de Seiya, igual Seiya en el de Aries; Shun en el cuerpo de Cáncer y vice versa. Dokho es el vanidoso Afrodita y para desgracia de Piscis, Él está en el cuerpo del antigüo maestro. Finalmente Marín está en el cuerpo de Camus, y Camus en el de ella. (¡Sin albur!)

**Letras en negritas = personas en el auditorio.**

_Cursiva = narrador._

* * *

**BIG ZEUS, EL RELATO. **

_Una semana había transcurrido desde el errado hechizo del Dios relámpago. Pero si creen que ése era tiempo perdido, ¡Se equivocan! Pues alguien terminó agarrando bastante interés en el experimento, Zeus. Su emoción por aquello era tanta, que mandó construir un improvisado auditorio en los amplios jardínes de la mansión Kido. Medida que le fue obligatoria por que de lo contrario ¿Dónde más iba a meter a su larga (yo diría kilométrica,) lista de invitados? De más está aclarar que a estas alturas su propósito de aleccionar a los santos de Athena había quedado en el completo olvido, después de todo, espiarlos era mucho más divertido._

_-_**No es que me guste quejarme pero… ¿Era realmente necesario que me pusiera este traje? **-Shion movía y removía la corbata de su elegante esmoquin como si le asfixiara- **Me siento como pingüino.** -echando su rostro a un lado para no ser escuchado-

-**Por enésima vez Shion… **-desde algún desconocido lugar, la profunda voz de Zeus resonaba- **Como anfitrión del programa tenías que verte presentable ¿Qué acaso pretendías ponerte esa anticuada túnica que siempre llevas? **-Shion suspiró apesadumbrado sin atreverse a objetarle más a Big Zeus-

-**OK., Shion se tenía que ver como James Bond… **-semejante comentario rubirizó las mejillas del patriarca- **Pero cómo explica la presencia de estos **-Hyoga señaló indiscriminadamente a la gran audiencia tras El, la cuál estaba estaba compuesta por santos, generales marinos, guerreros de Asgard, espectros de Hades, ángeles de Artemisa... ¡Vaya, hasta Dioses Olímpicos!- **Al menos no hubieran invitado a Isaac **

**-¡Te escuché pato feo! ¡ Y para tu información, vine a apoyar a mi maestro! **-el general de Kraken tuvo que alzar la voz pues estaba sentado lejos del Cisne. Ni tarde ni perezoso el aludido se levantó como resorte-

-**Es MI, maestro. Por que todos saben que… -**el cisne notó como una rubia sentada precisamente enseguida del general le saludaba- **¡Aquí está Elli! **- Sin más remedio, se contuvo para no dar una mala impresión frente a la joven, devolviéndole el saludo coquetamente; sin embargo, su semblante de galán se desvaneció en un santiamén al ver a Fler asientos adelante de Elli, también saludandolo risueñamente- **Ahora sí se me va armar… **-lentamente se hundió en su asiento-

-**En realidad nadie de ellos debería estar aquí **-la resentida audiencia abuchea por el ofensivo comentario- **¡Qué! ¡Esto no se supone que sea un circo! **-arremetía sin arrepentimiento el León Dorado desde el area V.I.P (beneficios de los allegados a los afectados.)- **No se conforman con cambiarlos de cuerpo y grabarlos las 24 horas. ¡No, también tienen que humillarlos públicamente! Solo déjenme decirles una cosa más sobre su presencia… **-justo en ese momento las puertas del auditorio se abren de par en par, dándole la entrada a Dioniso, quien era seguido por un séquito de sirvientes quienes cargaban con una variediad de alcohol que ni el mejor de los bares hubiera tenido-

**-¡Bienvenidos sean! Pasen, pasen con confianza… **-ese era Kanon interrumpiendo, prácticamente corriendo hacia el Dios para recibirlo calurosamente- **¿Me dan un tequilita? ¡Digo! Para calmar mis nervios por la ausencia de mi hermanito, claro **-dijo no muy convincentemente- **Gracias. Oye gato deberías tomarte algo, con suerte se te quita esa cara de abstinencia que te cargas **-para toda respuesta Aioria le da un manazo alejando el vodka que le acercaba el menor de Géminis-

-**¡Ya cierren la boca, par de escandalosos! Esto ya empezó **-Aldebarán sentó a la brava a Kanon pegándole un tirón de brazo que casi deja al gemelo sin extremidad-

-**Sí, sí big bro… **-carraspeó fingiendo naturalidad- **Big Zeus… Te escucho. ¿Nos enchufas Big bro… ¡Zeus! **-Shion asentía, concentrado oía a quien le hablara por el apuntador que llevaba en el oído- **Comenzamos.**

_Sala de la mansión Kido. Las múltiples cámaras instaladas por todas partes enfocaron cada uno de los rostros. Empezando con Dokho, quien preocupadamente escrutaba con su espejo las arrugas de su rostro, seguido de Aioros que cepillaba el enmarañado cabello de Saga, quien parecía niño emberrinchado por el gesto. _

_-_¡Auch, duele! -apretó el entrecejo aguantandose el dolor después del tremendo jalón que le pegó el Arquero con el cepillo- Más cuidado que me vas a dejar calvo

-Ni aguantas nada. -masculló, ignorando la petición de Saga-

-¡AUUUU!

_Marín inquietamente caminaba de un lado de la sala a otro, deteniéndose de vez en vez como para decir algo (o acomodarse el sostén.) luego negaba con la cabeza y continuaba su vaivén; siempre seguida de la mirada del preocupado Camus, quien devoraba un platón de frituras como para calmar sus nervios._

-¡Nada! -declaró Shun chasqueando la lengua-

-Nada… -le secundó Saori de mala gana cruzándose de brazos-

-¡Flor imperial! -triunfante el de Piscis les enseñaba las cartas a sus compañeros de partida- Vamos, páguenme -canturreó frotándose las manos ansiosamente mientras los otros dos desenbolsaban a regañadientes sus billeteras-

_Milo, Seiya, y Shaina calladamente disfrutaban de un té de valeriana observabando a Máscara Mortal y Mu jugando ping-pong._

-¡Toma esto! -Mu pegó un fuerte requetazo precisamente en el momento que se atravesara Shaka, interceptando la bolita de ping-pong de una manera un POQUITO inconveniente…-

-¡AYYY! ¡Me golpeaste en mi ojo bueno! -el lemuriano despreocupadamente se encogió de hombros, muy a diferencia de Cáncer que meneaba la mano como diciendole "_¡Ya metiste la pata!"_- Ahora sí voy a tener la "Shaka experiencia" completa -dijo acomodándose el parche que traía. ¡Hey un momento! ¿De cuando acá Shaka parecía el hermano perdido de Jack Sparrow?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-_La última persona con quien tuvieron contacto -le da un codazo al de la quinta casa mal disimulando preocupación- Uh Aioria, para mi que Camus y Marin tuvieron un encuentro cercano… -Leo apretaba los puños conteniéndose de los maliciosos comentarios del de Virgo- Y no del que uno tiene con aliens. ¡No! Para mi que te están haciendo de chivo los tamales, no, no, no. Si yo fuera tú…

_Un certero derechazo silenció al de Virgo mandándolo al suelo._

-¡Mi ojo! -un espantado Milo se precipitó para socorrer al noqueado Shaka-

-¡Dirás el mío!

-¿Cómo… fue? -rugió el de Leo respirando agitadamente del coraje-

-¡Condenado gato roñoso! -Shaka se quejaba masajeando su ojo, aún desde el piso- ¡Primero se pregunta y luego se golpea, zoquete!

-¡Tú ni te quejes que ya me tenías harto con tu cizaña! Además, tenía que desquitarme con alguien y yo jamás golpearía a una dama, mucho menos a Marín.

-¡Eso, como le enseñé a mi hermanito! -el orgulloso Saga le pega una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que por poco le saca un pulmón por la boca-

-¡Cof-cof! Lo repetiré por última vez ¿Cómo fue? -el exasperado León dorado paseó sus ojos por los afectados-

-¡Máscara me ayudó a limpiar las ventanas, lo admito! -el cangrejo se apresuró a responder sin sopotar más la severa mirada de Aioria y sin importarle que en realidad la pregunta iba específicamente a Marin y Camus-

-Primera y última vez que lo hago. -masculló Andrómeda- Eso me gano por ayudar, ahora estoy en el cuerpo de este niñato.

-Yo le presté una pijama a Seiya -los ojos de los presentes se centraban en el compungido Pegaso-

-Aioros y yo nos quedamos conversando después que terminamos de limpiar -declaró serenamente el temporal inquilino del cuerpo del Arquero-

-Yo me senté enseguida de Dokho en la cena -el de libra miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Después me escapé a mi casa para lavarme el cabello

-¡Escapar! ¿Osea que no te quedaste a limpiar, haragán? -el resentimiento que soltó el de Capricornio era compartido por los demás presentes que si cumplieron con el castigo de aquél día-

-¡Pues no Shura! ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que cuesta quitarte ensalada de pollo del cabello? -respingó la nariz ofendido por la ignorancia del de Capricornio-

-Cuando regresé del Olímpo -comenzó Shaina atrayendo las miradas hacia ella- fui a ver quién estaba de guardia en el área de las amazonas y fue que me encontré con Shaina. La última persona que ví ese día.

-Para mi desgracia -renegó por lo bajo Saori-

-Yo... ACCIDENTALMENTE, le hize zancadilla a Shaka con el trapeador

-Ajá, accidentalmente -el escéptico Escorpión lo miraba de soslayo-

-¡Que si, te digo! Incluso me sentí mal cuando aterrizaste de cabeza en la cubeta donde lavaba el trapeador -Virgo hubiera sonado creíble de no ser por que al final ahogó una carcajada burlona. Milo abrió la boca con la clara intención de decirle una o dos palabras al respecto, cuando en ese momento alguien oportunamente los interrumpió-

-Bueno, solo quedan por explicarse dos más… -instintivamente todas voltean a ver al Águila y al de Acuario, quienes intercambiando miradas, se hacían señas con la cabeza como para ver quien iba primero-

-¿Y bien, les dices tú o les digo yo? -Marín hablaba en un intento de tono "más varonil" -

-Obviamente yo, pero primero ¿Podrías dejar de hacer sonar mi voz como si fuera mujer fumadora?

-Despúes que tú dejes de sonar afeminado -arremetió la peliroja seriamente, y claro, con la misma voz… rasposa-

-¡De acuerdo! -al igual que Camus siguió sonando amanerado- Camus fue la última persona con quien estuve porque… -suspiró apesadumbrado- Esto es tan dificil confesar… -tal declaración provocó que el siempre bronceado Aioria empalideciera súbitamente. Los demás solo aguantaban la respiración ante la incertidumbre- Porque…

-¡Ay ya, vacilas demasiado! Marín y yo tomamos clases de Salsa -la orden entera de caballeros se va de espaldas- ¿Satisfechos?

-¡Ese es el pretexto más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida! Ya ni por que te juntas conmigo has aprendido buenas excusas Camus. ¿Te vas a conformar con esa ridícula explicación Gato?

-Será mejor que te calles a menos de que quieras que te emparejen el otro ojo -sabiamente sugirió Saga- Además yo puedo corroborarlo. Usualmente nos reunimos Camus, Marin, Shura y yo. Y aprovechando que estamos siendo sinceros Shura es un pésimo bailarín.

-¡Epa, no ofendas!

-¿Qué te digo amigo? No hay ni cómo defenderte, siempre terminas pisándome los juanetes

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes Marín? -cuestionó el de Leo sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo- Yo encantado te hubiera acompañado amoooo… -Aioria no completó la "r" por que a) se dio cuenta que en realidad se dirigía a Camus (y eso le daba escalofríos.) y b) recordó que el Acuariano lo había amenazado con castrarlo.-

-Es que Aioria… tienes dos pies izquierdos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

_Shion estaba arriba de un podium que le volvía el centro de atención de la audiencia. Sin embargo, todas las miradas se enfocaban exclusivamente a la gigantesca pantalla detrás del patriarca, la cual les mostraba el video del primer día arrivando a la mansión Kido._

-Bien, el plan es sencillo… -hablaba Shaina con aire de estratega militar paseando sus ojos de santo en santo, todos estaban de pie formando un gran círculo-

-¿Y se puede saber cúal es el brillante plan? -como si en realidad estuviera en el cuerpo de Brad Pitt, el antigüo maestro se quitaba las gafas con mucho estilo. La de Ophiuchus asintió seriamente-

-No matarse antes de que nos regresen a la normalidad -los afectados se van de bruces por tan obvia sugerencia- Vamos muchachos, será fácil.

-Claro, debe de ser muy sencillo cuando estás en el cuerpo de alguien de tu mismo sexo -resongó Marín por lo bajo-

-Anda, anda ¿Dónde quedó tu optimismo? -Cáncer palmeó la espalda del Águila-

-¡En mi cromosoma "Y"!

-Ya déjen de quejarse que así no vamos a llegar a nada. Vamos a hacer como Athena dice… -Afrodita suspiró resignado- Es lo único que queda por hacer. Mientras tanto hay que ser lo más tolerantes posible y tratar de aprender algo de las personas en los cuerpos que estamos.

-Para variar... -Aioros sopló sus flequillos con expresión fastidiada-

-¡Venga ya! ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser estar en un cuerpo ajeno unos días? Esto será pan comido ¿Quién está conmigo? -sonriente, Shaina llevó su mano al centro del círculo esperándo que sus santos la siguieran; sin embargo, los santos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación sin saber si confiar en las palabras de la Diosa o no. -¡Pongan sus manos les digo! -a regañadientes y sin más remedio obedecieron- Big Zeus a las 3. Una, dos…

-¡Big Zeus! -vociferaron al unísono rompiendo el agarre-

-**Como pueden ver señoras y señores **-Shion comenzaba muy en su papel de presentador una vez el clip concluyó- **Esta no ha sido una semana fácil para los santos de Athena. O para Athena en todo caso. Aprender de sus semejantes, no ha resultado tan fácil como suena. ¡Al contrario! Cualquier nimiedad se convertía en material válido para desatar una batalla campal. Esto es Big Zeus, el relato.**

_Segundo día. Un video captado a muy tempranas horas de la mañana entre el santo de Andrómeda y de Cáncer._

-4998... 4999... -Shun estaba empapado en sudor, subía y bajaba del marco superior de una puerta ejercitando sus bíceps-

**-¡Oh! ¿Quién es Él?** -preguntó con tono lujurioso una sensual peliroja conocida como _Afrodita diosa del amor_; la deidad estaba deleitándose con las perfectas abdominales del santo peliverde en el video. Para toda respuesta un latigazo estalló en el aire-

-**¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!** -oh si, esa era June defendiendo lo suyo-

-Hay un gimnasio en la mansión ¿Sabes?

-Esto funciona mejor niño, -gruñó sin prestarle atención al recién llegado- Además estos bracitos me suplicaban por trabajarlos desde ya. -cuando finalmente volteó a verlo…- ¡Pero que…! -el peliverde se soltó del marco sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. El rudísimo Máscara Mortal de Cáncer vestía unos pantaloncillos blancos, sujetados de tirantes del mismo color, una camiseta verde; y como si eso no fuera suficiente para matarlo de una apoplejía ahí mismo, Su azulado y siempre rebelde cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás- ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! -El de Cáncer se tuvo que tapar los oídos por el imprevisto alarido del peliverde- ¿Qué me has hecho, por qué demonios estás vestido así?

-Es que esto era lo único que tenía que ponerme -se pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca sin perder su expresión alegre- Pensé que no te quedaría mi ropa, pero no, de hecho solo tuve problemas con los pantalones porque era más alto que yo -despreocupadamente le enseña sus tobillos denudos a falta de tela del pantalón- Era esto o nada, y no pretenderías que anduviera medio desnudo, como TU… -mira incriminatoriamente el pecho desnudo de Andrómeda- comprenderás.

-Ya te dije que estaba haciendote un favor al ejercitarme

-Entónces hasme otro favor y ponte una camisa. No quiero que me comparen con Shyriu

-**Gracias Shun, muuuuuchas gracias. **-sarcásticamente el dragón se enfurruña en su asiento-

_-_No me compares con ese malvado… quemó mi mano -Shun se quejó por lo bajo-

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Que pareces una versión risible de mí! Anda, ve a ponerte algo decente antes de que los demás… -justo en ese momento el antigüo maestro pasa lo más rápido que sus cortitas piernas le permiten, tomándole desprevenidamente una foto al de Cáncer-

-¡Vuelve acá con esa foto, tú momia fugitiva! -y Shun se lanza corriendo como bólido detrás del paparazzo de Libra-

_Y ellos no fueron los únicos que tuvieron problemas con sus atuendos. _

_-_De no haber sido por esas clases de Salsa… -resongaba la amazona del águila al salir de la ducha-

**-¿¡También tienen cámaras en las regaderas! **-a la furia de Aioria se le unía Touma. Ambos no sabían que hacer primero, si asesinar despiadadamente a esa bolda de mamarrachos, o estallar de un colapso nervioso. Pues si los silbídos y pirópos de mal gusto que se aventaban los hombres cada que una mujer salía en el video era indicación de cuanto lo estaban disfrutando… ¡Entonces era como si estuvieran en Disneyland!-

**-¡Me ofenden! Por supuesto que no hay cámaras en todas las regaderas… **-se apresuró a responder el Dios de Dioses- …**Solo en el de Marín**

**-¡¿Qué! -**tanto novio como cuñado soltaron espantados en sicronía-

-Otra cosa sería si hubiera bailado con Shura o Aioros. De seguro me pisaban...

**-¡Y dale! Ni que fuera tan mal bailarín**

-Pero al menos no estaría sufriendo tanto como en este momento -apretaba sus dientes por el esfuerzo al tratar de anudar la parte de atrás del top del bikini sin dislocarse un brazo- ¿¡Las mujeres son contorsionistas o qué! -si a su batalla por amarrar el brassier le agregamos el factor "no puedo respirar por que tengo un pedazo de metal en la cara…" - De…testo… ¡ESTO! -dijo pasando de la frustración al alivio cuando finalmente ató el sostén- ¡YA ESTÁ! ¡Uf…! Bueno, no fue tan difícil.

_La peliroja salía del baño con paso seguro. No contaba con que el traicionero brassier se le desamarraría dejando cierta parte femenina al descubierto (suerte que sus rapidísimos reflejos le servieron para taparse a tiempo.) _

_-¡_AYUDAAA!

_-_**¡Un paramédico por favor! **-la chismosa audiencia volteó en dirección a la aterrada Hilda de Asgard quien estaba al lado de un desmayado santo de Leo-

-**¡Touma, reacciona! **-y esa otra era Artemisa, avanicando a su inconciente Ángel- **¡Hermano, has algo!**

**-Ya voy, ya voy… **-arrastrando los pasos, Apolo iba con tanque de oxígeno en mano en auxilio de los convalecientes guerreros-

-¡EN ESTE SIGLO SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA! -el Águila cubría sus "nenas" con los brazos deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante-

-Yo te ayudo con muchísimo gusto Marín -Shaka de Virgo nunca había tenido sus ojos tan abiertos, ni se había visto tan acomedido como en ese momento. Su expresión libidinosa se hubiera mantenido intacta de no haber sido por la repentina mano que lo pescó de la cabellera regresándolo como si este fuera una liga humana- ¡Auch! ¿Dónde quedó eso de no matarnos los unos a los otros, eh? ¡Casi me arrancas el cuero cabelludo!

-Merecido te lo tienes por querer tocar mi cuerpecito -respondió Camus secamente-

-Yo solo intentaba ayudar -dijo Buda en una actuación digna al Oscar-

-Ajá, seguramente… -Camus lo miró de soslayo al tiempo que habilmente anudaba de nueva cuenta el top de Marin- ¡Y tú…! Exijo una buena explicación de esto -el repetitivo movimiento que hacia con la punta de su zapato delataba su impaciencia-

-¡Solo intentaba ponerme este maldito bikini sin morir en el intento!

_Hasta tareas tan sencillas como cepillarse el cabello se volvían toda una hazaña. Para Saga, claro. Cuando el gemelo salió de la bañera, este en lugar de lucir como Santo de Athena… ¡Parecía una réplica azulada del tío cosa!_

-Ahora recuerdo por que nunca me dejé crecer el cabello…-

-¡Raaayos! -los ojos de Aioros casi se salen de órbita cuando vio a la bola de pelos andante- ¿¡Cuantas veces te dije que usaras acondicionador!

-Como un millón…

-Entonces cómo explicas que MI cabello este echo una maraña -respondió a la apenas audible queja de Saga-

-Ya deja de sermonearme y mejor comienza a peinar este desastre.

_Dado a las reglas impuestas por Big Zeus sobre estricta privacidad, los habitantes no podían tener a los sirvientes de la mansión a su disposición. Efectivamente, todo habría de hacerce por sus propias manos. Y apesar de que todos los enclaustrados (excepto por Shaina, ella no sabía ni batir un huevo.) andaban ajetreados jugando al chef, el ambiente de la cocina estaba de lo más tranquilo. O al menos así era hasta que…_

_-_¡Detente ahí! -Camus no solo llamó la atención del Águila, si no la de todos los cocineros en potencia- ¡No puedes comer eso!

-¡Ja! Solo observame -haciendo uso de sus raudos reflejos Camus le quitó las exquisitas papas a la francesa bañadas en queso que estaba apunto de engullir la peliroja- ¡Oye!

-En primer lugar, no sé como supones que vas a comer con la máscara puesta -el Águila se de un golpe en la frente por no darse cuenta de lo obvio- y en Segundo lugar… -El de acuario busca los rostros cómplices de Saori y Shaina

-¿¡Tienes idea de cuantas calorías tiene! -vociferaron las tres damas con tanta reprensión, que el resto de los machos ahí se preguntaban si en realidad la regañada había cometido algún pecado mortal del cual no se habían enterado-

-Que delicadas… -a duras penas trataba de volver a sentarse, pues semejante grito de las chicas provocó que se fuera de espaldas en su silla-

-¿Delicadas? No, no, no. -Shaina meneaba su índice en negación- Permíteme, pero estos cuerpazos no se mantienen solitos. -el resto de los caballeros sonrieron pícaramente como dándoles la razón en eso-

-¡Sí! -le siguió fieramente Saori- Esto nos cuesta sangre, sudor, lágrimas…¡Y ayuno! ¡Es un trabajo de tiempo completo!

-Y uno en el que estoy muy comprometida ¿O acaso quieres agregarle una llantita a mi cintura cuando vuelva a la normalidad? ¡No señor, no lo permitiré! YO tengo un novio a quien gustarle -completó Camus ganándose las miradas resentidas de las otras dos; ya saben, es que Shaina y Saori son solteras-

-Esto es ridículo, no vas a suponer que me muera de hambre ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no… -le contestó como si fuera la respuesta más sencilla del mundo al tiempo que le pasaba un tazón de ensalada- Y te me vas a comer al jardín

-¿Yo solito? -carraspeó al darse cuenta de que por poco perdía su fiel porte solemne- Digo… ¿Por qué al patio?

-No pensarás que alguien más me vea el rostro ¿O sí?

-¡Pero si Shaina no trae Máscara…! ¿Por qué? -cuestionó retadoramente impulsandose sobre la mesa-

-Ah, pues por que yo le declaré mi amor a… -Mu al sentirse aludido se tensó tanto que cortó el pepino que tenía enfrente de tajo, casi rebanandose la mano en el proceso.- Ejem, cof-cof. Digo… por que amí no me importa esa estúpida regla.

-Ahí tienes, a ella no le importa. Pero a mí sí. Así que te me vas a comer a otra parte

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! -farfulló sin permitir objeción alguna- Yo confiscaré esto… -una vez que la figura de la peliroja salió a regañadientes de la cocina, Camus como no queriendo la cosa se llevó una papa a la boca- ¡Oh por Dios, esto es delicioso! ¡Hasta escucho los ángeles cantando! Y lo mejor de todo es que en este cuerpo no me pasará nada -cerró los ojos dejandose llevar por el sabor del manjar en su boca- ¡Shun, sirveme un poco de esa lasagna grasosa que estás cocinando!

-A mi tambien -secundó Shaina con sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¡Yo quiero doble porción! -Saori también extendía su plato.-

-Vaya, estas mujeres son complicadas hasta para comer. -un poco alejado de la escena, Shaka hablaba animadamente agregándole catsup a su monstruosa hamburguesa- Gracias a los Dioses yo soy bien hombre -pero justo antes de que la mordiera, alguien desprevenidamente se la quitó- ¡Oyeme, que te traes con mi comida!

-Me temo que tu tampoco puedes comer eso -el rostro del de Virgo se desencajó ante tan calmada afirmación-

-¿Vas a salirme con esas tonterías de las calorías? ¡No inventes! -estrelló las manos en la mesa. Si había algo que irritaba a Shaka, era que se metieran con su comida; Milo sin intimidarse (ni abrir los ojos,) negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces qué es?

-Tengo reflujo. Mi cuerpo no resisitiría comer esa hamburguesa con doble tocino, extra carne, y extra picante que estás apunto de devorar. Yo te recomendaría algo más ligero, como esto -Y le alcanza un platón de ensalada de alfalfa y tofu acompañado de un vasote de té verde-

-Esto es comida de vacas -farfullando el rubio le echaba toda la sal que podía a la ensaladita-

_Cabe mencionar que aunque no parecía posible, algunos estaban abrazando los cambios._

-Estoy en el paraíso…

_-_En realidad se llama facial

-Pues se siente como el paraíso -el santo de Piscis estaba completamente relajado sintiendo las manos del de Libra masajearle el rostro-

-Lo sé, solo estoy tratando de ser más modesto. Pero la verdad es que nadie puede igualar mi técnica.

-Totalmente cierto… -la amazona de Ophiuchus lucía un rostro igual de verde que su cabello por la mascarilla de aguacate que traía- Afrodita me hace estos maravillosos faciales cada semana. Esta no podia ser la excepción.

-La verdad es que podría acostumbrarme a esto -Saori se quitaba un pepino del ojo que dejaba un hoyo contrastando entre su blanquísima piel, y la tonalidad violeta de su mascarilla-

-Hasta yo me acosumbro -afirmó Mu con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza, más dormido que despierto-

-Por supuesto. ¿Creen que este rostro terso se debe a nada?

-Tu sigue masajeando que para eso te pago -Dokho entrecerró los ojos ante las despreocupadas palabras del de Piscis-

_Juegos de niños había sido todo aquello a comparación de lo que ocurría en las noches. Como si fuera poco con estar en un cuerpo ajeno, tambien debían compartir habitaciones con la persona que intercambiaron cuerpo. ¿Y qué pasaría si de pura casualidad tu compañero ronca…? Nadie más indicado a responder aquello que los desafortunados santos de la habitación contigua a Saga y Aioros, Mu y Seiya._

-Psst, psst… -susurraba el de Aries- ¿Estás dormido?

-Sí -la tajante contestación del Pegaso le hizo chisquear la lengua-

-…

-Estaba bromeando, -el ariano suspiró aliviado al saber que no estaba solo en su insomnio- ¿Quién podría dormir con semejantes ronquidos?

-Ya sé ¿No? -se incorporó sobre sus codos- Juraría que hasta están vibrando las paredes

-Y ellos decían que no roncaban. **-**la pantalla en sala de la masión finalmente se había encendido mostrandole a los encerrados la imagen del patriarca-

**-**Par de exagerados -reclamaron en sincronía los descarados caballeros de Géminis y Sagitario viendo incriminatoriamente a Seiya y Mu-

**-Saga… **-repentinamente la profunda y varonil voz del Dios ralámpago hizo eco dentro de la casa, provocando que los enclaustrados pegaran un brinco en su asiento. La hora de la verdad había llegado- **Pasa al confesionario **-el castaño se puso de pie, sintiendo como las miradas de sus compañeros lo seguían hasta meterse al improvisado cuarto a prueba de sonido instalado junto a la sala-

-¿De dónde viene esa música? -fue lo primero que dijo, pues en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, una melodía instrumental de suspenso comenzó-

**-Toma asiento, por favor **-el Aquero se aproximó al único sillón centrado en el elegante cuarto; frente a este había una sofisticada cámara de video grabándole- **Saga, este es un Miércoles de confesión **-el caballero asintió seriamente-

-Y yo tengo una confesión que hacerles -repentinamente su rostro cambió reflejando una expresión traviesa, como si al de Sagitario se le acabara de ocurrir una maliciosa idea-

**-¿Cuál es tu confesión Saga…? **-soltó sin esconder su curiosidad, justo como todos los consternados presentes en el auditorio. Tanto Deidades como guerreros se impulsaron al frente para ver un poco más de cerca la gigantesca pantalla plasma-

-Bueno, es que el otro día… -miraba el cielo con rostro angelical- Kanon dijo…

**-¡Esperate, esperate…! **-el menor de los gemelos se levantó instintivamente tratando en vano de impedir que su hermano siguiera hablando- **¡Esa es tu confesión, no la mía! ¡No se vale! **

-Kanon, dijo -una pausa breve para darle más misterio al asunto- …Que estaba saliendo con Tethis -Dicha afirmación provocó varias reacciones, como que la rubia sirena se atragantara con las palomitas, que Kanon dejara caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, y que Poseidón escupiera su bebida como si fuera una manguera a presión-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Y por eso digo yo… ¿Cuáles serán las siguientes confesiones? No se las pierdan en el próximo capítulo mis amigos. ;D

¡Wow, el tiempo vuela! ¿Quien diría que 7 meses (desde que subí el ultimo chap. de este fic.) pasarían tan rápido? Y todavía me asombro de mi descuido, ¡Ja! No tengo vergüenza. Sin embargo, este fic regresa &… es solo para despedirse. Oh cielos, pues la intención era terminarlo en este capitulo, pero viendo que me quedaría extremadamente largo decidí cortarlo. (Osea, el siguiente capítulo ya está listo.) No se preocupen :) Que lo tendrán muy prontín. La verdad no sé que está pasando últimamente con la gente que solía dejar reviews, ¡Pero parece que se ha esfumado! JAJAJAJAJA Bueno, a todos aquellos a quienes me siguen leyendo, y me sobretodo me siguen dejando un lindo comentario, se les agradece infinitamente. Ya saben, esa es la única paga de un ficker :)

Ahora es su turno. Qué les pareció este chap.? Espero les haya gustado!

¡Hasta la vista!


	5. El confesionario

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes utilizados en la historia no me pertenecen. El único propósito es el entretenimiento y nada más. Recuerden, esto no tiene la intención de ridiculizar la serie, es una parodia, repeat after me, PA-RO-DIA.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Recapitularé quien es quien para prevenir que terminen con el cerebro enredado. Shaina está en el cuerpo de Saori y vice versa, Saga está en el cuerpo del Arquero. Milo es Shaka y vice versa. Mu está en el cuerpo de Seiya, igual Seiya en el de Aries; Shun en el cuerpo de Cáncer y vice versa. Dokho es el vanidoso Afrodita y para desgracia de Piscis, Él está en el cuerpo del antigüo maestro. Finalmente Marín está en el cuerpo de Camus, y Camus en el de ella. (¡Sin albur!)

**Letras en negritas = personas en el auditorio.**

_Cursiva = narrador. & agradecimientos al final._

**LAS CONFESIONES.**

* * *

Saga… -repentinamente la profunda y varonil voz del Dios relámpago hizo eco dentro de la casa, provocando que los enclaustrados pegaran un brinco en su asiento. La hora de la verdad había llegado.- **Pasa al confesionario **-el castaño se puso de pie, sintiendo como las miradas de sus compañeros lo seguían hasta meterse al improvisado cuarto a prueba de sonido que se había instalado junto a la sala-

-¿De dónde viene esa música? -fue lo primero que dijo, pues en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, una melodía instrumental de suspenso comenzó-

**-Toma asiento, por favor **-el Arquero se aproximó al único sillón centrado en el elegante cuarto, el cuál tenía una sofisticada cámara de video al frente- **Saga, este es un Miércoles de confesión **-el caballero asintió seriamente-

-Y yo tengo esta confesión que hacerles -repentinamente su rostro cambió reflejando una expresión traviesa, como si al de Sagitario se le acabara de ocurrir una maliciosa idea-

**-¿Cuál es tu confesión Saga…? **-soltó sin esconder su curiosidad, justo como todos los consternados presentes en el auditorio. Tanto Deidades como caballeros se impulsaron hacia enfrente para ver un poco más de cerca la gigantesca pantalla plasma-

-Bueno, es que el otro día… -el castaño miraba el cielo con rostro angelical- ¡Kanon dijo…!

**-¡Esperate, esperate…! **-el menor de los gemelos se levantó instintivamente tratando en vano de impedir que su hermano siguiera hablando- **¡Esa es tu confesión, no la mía! ¡No se vale! **

-Kanon, dijo… -hizo una efímera pausa para darle más misterio al asunto- Que estaba saliendo con Tethis

_Dicha afirmación provocó varias reacciones, como que la rubia sirena se atragantara con sus palomitas, que Kanon estrellara la mandíbula contra el suelo, y que Poseidón escupiera su bebida como si fuera una manguera a presión._

-**¡ESCÁNDALO! -**corearon Eris, Perséfone, y Pandora-

**-¡Ándale! Con razón sus escapaditas al soporte principal -**el comentario de Sorrento desató murmullos burlones entre los generales quienes ni la mirada asesina que les dedicó Kanon pudo apaciguar-

**-¿¡QUE, QUE, QUEEEEE! **-bramó viendo al ex dragón marino prácticamente echando lúmbre por los ojos- **Enredarte con este traidor, mentiroso, manipulador… **-Julían sólo expresaba cuanto insulto se le ocurriera-

-**Tu tan amable como siempre ¿No Poseidón? **-habló entre dientes, siendo magistralmente ignorado por el Emperador de los mares-

**-¿Cómo pudiste Tethis, CÓMO?**

-**Cálmate, ni que fuera para tanto Julián **-meneaba la mano la sonrojada sirena pretendiendo sonar casual- **Además, ya nos separamos.**

**-¿En serio…? **-el escéptico Poseidón izaba una ceja mirando a su guapa amiga-

**-¿En serio…? **-la sirena se pegó en la frente con la mano al oír la decepción con la que Kanon hablaba. Aparentemente al geminiano se le había olvidándo que tenía un tridente apuntándole en la garganta-

**-¡Si! **-siseó fervientemente la rubia; no por que de hecho fuera cierto, más bien por prevenir un despiadado asesinato-

-**Saga, no me refería a ese tipo de confesiones.**

-¿Ah no? -fingió inocencia- Ok. Mi error, disculpa Kanon -aunque por su tono de voz, el arrepentimiento era lo último cruzando por la cabeza del de Sagitario-

**-¡Condenado Saga, pero cuando salgas…!**

**-2-**

-**Seiya, al confesionario… **-anunción Big Zeus una vez que el que estaba en el cuerpo del arquero salió de la habitación-

-Voy… -se adentró el lemuriano- ¿De dónde viene esa música? -revoloteaba su cabeza buscando la misteriosa orquesta que empezó a sonar en cuanto cerró la puerta-

**-¿Otra vez? **-murmuró Zeus, por lo que Mu ladeó su cabeza confundido cuando se había sentado- **Digo… ¿Estás listo para…? **

-Sí, ya no puedo callar más esto. Lo tengo aquí, atorado en mi pechito desde hace mucho… -antes de especificar para prevenirle del mismo incidente al mortificado Aries, El Dios de Dioses sintió como si una foco se encendiera arriba de su cabeza-

-**Cuéntanos Seiya, **-la varonil voz sonaba condescendiente- **¿Qué es eso que te agobia tanto? **-Zeus casi podía saborear la confesión, esta era la oportunidad de oro por la que tanto había esperado. Al fin sabría si su hija favorita andaba a escondidas con ese remedo de caballerito-

-No sé ni cómo explicarlo. La verdad es un poquitín delicado

**-****Acaso será… nosé… algún romance clandestino en la orden... ¿Quizás? **-la voz inquirió particular tono, como si al final de sus palabras Big Zeus hubiera apretado los dientes para contener su ira-

-De hecho, sí -la audiencia entera reprimió un grito ahogado. Sin atreverse a despegar los ojos de la pantalla que mostraba al también sorprendido Santo de Aries- Precisamente es eso lo que voy a decir. Yo…

**-¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! **-truenos retumbaron, acompañando la ya de por sí intimidante y alterada voz de Zeus haciendo eco por el confesionario, el auditorio, ¡y hasta la mansión!-

-¿En verdad? Yo pensaba que era el único que sabía que Shiryu se había casado -murmuró como pensando en voz alta, aunque lo bastante alto como para ser escuchado-

**¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE ATHE…! **-exepto por Zeus, ya que Él prefería hacerse el dramático- **¡Un momento! ¿Qué acabas de decir Pegaso?**

-Eso mísmo. Que Shiryu y Sunrey se casaron en las Vegas hace dos meses -de nueva cuenta la audiencia entera reprime un sincronizado y dramático grito ahogado, justo al mismo tiempo que el dragón azota al suelo-

**-Nada de esto estaría pasando si Shiryu me hubiera elegido de padrino de honor a mí… **-Hyoga hablaba con suficiencia, viendo como la preocupadísima Shunrey abanicaba a (¡su esposo!) Shyriu con un pañuelito-

**-Mejor no ayudes Ganzo -**Ikki también trataba de hacer reaccionar al dragón, eso sí, no sin antes estamparle su bien merecido zape al güerito de las nieves-

**-¡Oh, la vida de los mortales es tán interesante! **-Zeus estaba completamente fascinado- **Ahora entiendo por que ves 37 telenovelas al día Hera**

-**Como si no las vieras conmigo, cariño… **

-**Prosigue Seiya -**dijo como si nunca hubiera escuchado el mordaz comentario de su esposa-

**-**Ah, pues como les decía. Yo siempre supe que esos dos se traían algo más que amor fraternal. ¡Es que era obvio!

-**Pues si hasta Seiya lo notó… -**murmuró Shion-

-Resulta que Shyriu es muy tímido y no más no se ponía las pilas. Yo no sé por qué estaba perdiendo tanto tiempo sin decirle nada…

**-Dimelo a mí -**habló por lo bajo Shunrey-

-Entonces se nos ocurrió darle un pequeño empujoncito. Así que un día, Hyoga declara enfrente de los cuatro "Ya estoy cansado de andar con tanta güera desabrida…"

-Ó.o (N.A: cara de Fler y Elli.)

**-Jeje… No lo dije exactamente de esa forma chicas**

**-**"Lo mejor sería explorar otros horizontes. Una morenaza de fuego me caería muy bien. Entonces que Shyriu, ¿Me presentas a tu hermana? Esa que está como me recetó el doctor. " Y bueno, hasta ahí llegó el plan, por que Shyriu no solo reaccionó, ¡Si no que mandó al hospital al pobre de Hyoga!

**-Yo que iba a saber que era tan celoso, -**talvez hubiera sido buena idea que el pato le hubiera preguntado a Máscara. ¿Quién mejor que el de Cáncer para saber lo que puede llegar a pasar cuando se meten con Shunrey?**- ¡Casi me descuartiza con la excalibur!** -en eso el Dragón se levanta como zombie saliendo de la tumba casi provocándole un paro cardíaco al ruso-

**-Con que eso fue una treta ¿Eh? -**el pelinegro miraba severamente a los dos bronceados presentes que nomás atinaban a silbar fingiendo demencia-

-Y así, cuando Shyriu temió ver al amor de su vida perdido le declaró su amor y le pidió matrimonio cuando nos fuimos de viaje en las Vegas. -Decía con ojos chispeantes al tiempo que sacaba algo de su billetera- Miren por ustedes mísmos.

_Le muestra a la cámara tres secuencias fotográficas. La primera mostraba la capilla del amor a los cinco de bronce enfundados en un esmoquin muy setentero color "azul celeste pícame los ojos." En dónde Seiya se distinguía como padrino de honor quizás sólo por que su sonrisa era incluso más grande que la de los novios, además que sus pulgares estaban hacia arriba. En medio de ellos estaba la jovencita con un sencillo, pero bonito vestido de novia. Al lado de ella estaba el oficiador de la ceremonia, un hombre disfrazado de Elvis Presley. El Segundo retrato mostraba la mezcla de emociones de los chicos, desde la sorpresa hasta la ira, todo eso cuando el falso Elvis besó a Shunrey de imprevisto. Y la tercera, mostraba el rostro de satisfacción del Dragón cuando estampándole un puñetazo en medio del rostro al falso Elvis lo mandó a volar bien lejos de su hermosa esposa. _

**-En realidad nunca me gusto Elvis Presley -**mansamente correspondió el cariñoso abrazo de la enternecida pelinegra, acariciando su espalda sin lograr ocultar ni un poco sus encendidas mejillas-

-¡Hacen tan bonita pareja que el mundo merece saberlo! -mientras, Aries continuaba parloteando dentro del confesionario- Por eso digo que ya no podía callar más. Digo, Shyriu se moría de miedo de solo pensar que el antigüo maesto lo descubriera pero en realidad no creo que lo mate…

-**¿Matarlo, por qué..?**

-¿De dónde cree que aprendió Shyriu lo celoso? Y luego ella siendo la hija de Dokho…

**-¡Ooooooh, ya entiendo! Sé perfectamente lo que haría un padre si su hijita favorita se involucrara con un mequetrefe. Justo como TÚ… comprenderás Pegaso -**el aludido encogió los hombros e izó un lunarcito**- Por ejemplo, si yo fuera Él… -**su tono de docente se torna sospechosamente agresivo- **¡Acabaría con el gusano infeliz que se osara a poner sus ojos en mi pequeña e inocente hija! ¡Lo torturaría lenta y dolorosamente, y luego lo mandaría a todos los infiernos habídos y por haber! -**en cuanto resopló sonoramente su voz se relajó de nueva cuenta- **¿Me expliqué, Pegaso?**

- ...Su-pongo …Creo que ya no estamos hablando de Shyriu -murmuró-

-**¡No se diga más! Tengo una brillante idea. Esto subirá el raiting del programa hasta el cielo. Con el cuento de que al público le encanta el drama... -**Zeus hablaba como si por un breve momento se olvidara que su micro seguía prendido- **Seiya, eres libre de retirarte. Y Seiya… -**el santo volteó su mirada al cielo antes de cruzar la puerta-** Gracias por la información.**

**-3-**

**-En la casa de Big Zeus las reglas cambian **-la pantalla de la sala se encendió repentinamente- **Por lo tanto, se ha tomado la decisión de que los primeros en volver a la normalidad serán… -**todos se toman de las manos con ojos esperanzados hacia el televisor-…**Afrodita y Dokho**

-¡Nosotros! ¿Escuchaste eso Afrodita?

-¡Claro que escuche, soy viejo, no sordo! -su mezquino tono se transforma en uno eufórico de la nada- ¡Siiii! -Dokho brincó feliz como lombriz a los brazos del contrariado Pisciano (al parecer este todavia quería andar usando las poderosas extremidades de Afrodita.)- ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

_Con decirles que apenas y podía contener las lágrimas __de la emoción._

**-**Pero eso no es justo Shion, ni siquiera terminamos de votar -arremetió Saori-

**-Quizás esto les explique el porqué de tan drástica resolución. Córrela Big bro… Arg, ¡Zeus! **

_En ese momento el monitor presenta la confesión recién hecha por el de Aries, quien solo atinó a comentar sumamente sorprendido "¡Me vep gordo en TV!" ganándose con ello una mirada asesina por parte del Pegaso. Obviamente, todos parecían más interesados en el desencajado rostro de Piscis, quien al parecer no digería aún la escandalósa confesión._

-¡PERO CÓMO QUE SE CASARON!

_Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a vociferar antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Tan solo en un parpadeo tanto el antigüo maestro como Afrodita se encontraban al lado del Patriarca, justo al centro del escenario. Pero si creen que estaban pasmados por la inesperada teletransportación… _

**-¡VEN PARA ACÁ SHYRIU!** -están muy equivocados. Pues en cuanto localizó a velocidad relámpago a su alumno entre la audiencia, le señaló petrificándolo ipso facto; en lo que indicaba sus intenciones de tirarse a la fuga con todo y Shunrey-** Con que... se casaron ¿Eh?**

_Y el ambiente hubiera estado de lo más tenso si no tuvieramos de fondo a un Afrodita quien de pronto se creía gimnasta olímpica aventándose cuanta maroma se le ocurría al tiempo que cantaba "que lindo soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero, aah..._

-**¡AAAAAHHHH!** -gritó lléndose escaleras abajo mismo costal de papas, todo por no cualcular bien donde acababa el escenario. Semejante trancazo fue acompañado de un ruidajo como si muchos trastes se estrellaran unos contra otros- **¡MI LUMBAGO!** -las miradas se arrastran nuevamente a Apolo-

**-Ash, todo yo, ¡Todo yo...!** -empujando una camilla hacia el afectado-

**-Maestro, si me permite...**

**-¡TE PERMITO NADA FIJATE! ¡Yo pensaba que los había educado correctamente… !** -de esa forma comenzaba con el discurso de madre incomprendida. Si nomás le faltaba que apareciera un violinista tras Dokho para volver más dramático el asunto- **Que al menos me tenías un poco de consideración... ¡Mírame cuando te hablo jovencito! Te di mi confianza, mis enseñanzas, mi cariño… ¿Y así me pagas? Robándote a mi pequeña florecilla de campo para casarse… ¡Y en secreto! ¡Por el amor de Dios santísimo! ¿Qué hice mal para merecer esto?**

**-No era mi intención ofenderlo maestro **

_Shyriu estaba acongojadísimo, únicamente atinaba a trazar circulos con la punta del pie sin atreverse a mirar a su maestro. Solo quería estar al lado de su amada Shunrey de una vez por todas, más nunca intentó herirlo con ello. El dragoncillo no podía sentirse más culpable..._

-**¿¡Es que cómo pudiste no invitarme a las Vegas!** -sonido de disco rayándose-

**-¿Qué dijo?**

-**Que no me llevaste a las Vegas, ¡Ingrato! Yo siempre he querido ir para allá.**

**-¿Osea que no esta molesto por que nos casamos?** -el antigüo maestro meneó una mano restándole importancia-

-**¡Nah! Ya habías despertado hasta tu séptimo sentido, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que despertaras también tu sentido común.**

**-¡Ah, vaya! Pues gracias maestro** -nótese el sarcasmo del Dragón-

-**De nada hijo, si ya sabía que no podías ser tan tonto**. -(N.A: T.T cara de Shyriu)-** Aunque sí tengo una pequeña petición después de todo.**

**-Con que no me vaya a salir con que ya quiere nietos...**** -**pensó Shyriu-** Cualquier cosa maestro, con todo gusto** -el de Libra vió picaramente a la parejita de pelinegros-

**-Beso… beso…**

_Tarareaba aplaudiendo lentamente, como buscando el apoyo de la audiencia que ni tarde ni perezosa se le unió a Dokho en el canturreo. Por su parte, los aludidos se interrogaban con los ojos si atreverse o no. Y como el antigüo maestro ya quería ver acción, empujó a Shyriu a donde Shunrey para que al fin se moviera. Al dragón solo le bastó ver los enormes ojos de Bambi encandilado con que lo veía la pelinegra para decidirse. Fue casi automáticamente, su cuerpo se movía como imán hacia ella. La estrechó cautelosamente por la cintura, pasó sus dedos lentamente por el terso rostro de ella, y lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos. Se acercó, estaban peligrosamente cerca, casi podia saborear sus labios…_

**-Maestro es que me da vergüenza**

_¡Pero Shunrey tenía que salir con su recato puro y duro! Valiendole sorbete que el Dragón se hubiera quedado con todo y labios levantados en la espera del aclamado beso._

**-¡Vergüenza es robar y que te agarren con las manos en la masa! ¡Qué vergüenza ni que nada! ¡Ándale, ándale!**

**-¿Seguro Roshi?**

**-Seguro Shunrey** -la pelinegra despreocupadamente se encogió de hombros-

-**Conste que usted lo dijo** -y en un movimiento audaz agarró al desprevenido caballero, obligándole a que se inclinara hacia átras para recibir un beso digno de película romántica... sólo que posiciones invertidas-

**-¡Epa, tampoco sean tan mandados! **-¿Hará falta aclarar que ese era el mismísimo Aioria?-** ¡No coman enfrente de los pobres!**

**-4-**

_Ajenos a aquella escena de amor, los que estaban en la mansión Kido suspiraban apesadumbrados límitandose a esperar con resignación a que otro nombre fuera llamado._

**-Andrea, pasa al confesionario…**

_¿QUIÉN…? Pero antes de que cualquiera de los perplejos repelaran, pensando que Big Zeus ya se había equivocado de programa, una ráfaga verde pasó a toda velocidad revoloteando los cabellos de los demás._

-¿¡Tenías que llamarme así! -farfulló al azotar tras el- ¿De dónde viene esa música...? ¡Ay eso que importa! ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

-¡**Válgame, si hasta la pregunta ofende! Que no se te olvide que estas hablando con Zeus… Andreita** -sus últimas palabras le robaron una risita burlesca-

-**¿Cómo ÉL se va a llamar así?** -Capricornio no se creía lo que acababa de oír; sin embargo, parecía ser el único que no se reía de tal revelación- **¡Si ese es nombre de mujer!**

-¡En Italia no! -se enfurruñó en su asiento cruzandose de brazos- No tiene nada de raro que llamen a un varón así. Ahí tienes a Andrea Bocceli, Andrea Pirlo, Andrea…

**-¡Lástima que estás en Grecia! ¡JAAAA…!**

-Y para estos Dioses trabajo -masculló entre dientes-

**-¡¿CÓMO DICES?**

-Eh… Nada. Que por eso me cambié el nombre al llegar a Grecia. Máscara de Muerte, así me conocen todos. ¡Y ASÍ! Quiero que me llamen.

-**No sé, creo que Andrea es más elegante, incluso más… femenino. Pero bueno, si quieres seguir con nombre de peleador de la lucha libre por mi está bien. Ahora dame tus nominados -**Andrómeda abrió la boca, levantándo el índice…** -Te recuerdo que no puedes votar por ti mismo.**

-¡ME LLEVA LA…!

_Un "beeeep" increíblemente largo hubiera caído de maravilla en ese momento, pues la PALABROTOTOTA que se aventó el de Andrómeda alarmó hasta el general marino más grosero, (¡y de por si los marineros ya tienen la fama!) dejó a la audiencia entera intercambiando miradas estupefactas, y obligó a Aldebarán a cubrir los oídos de Kiki. (el pequeño seguía sin creerse que "madre" e "hijo" se pudieran conjugar formas tan ofensivas.)_

**-¿Pero qué se está creyendo Shun? ¡Ni que le hubiera enseñado a hablar así! -**al parecer Ikki se estaba olvidando de que no era precisamente su hermanito quien se expresaba de una manera tan… poco ortodoxa-

-¡Votación estúpida! -al salir estampó la puerta tan fuerte que casi la tumba. Había salido más encanijado que el mismo Diablo en viernes santo; y sólo para encontrarse con las expresiones burlonas de sus compañeros - **¡NO QUIERO OÍR NI UNA PALABRA AL RESPECTO!** -y se alejó dando pisotones que amenazaban dejar cráteres-

-Calmado hombre… -dijo Shaka maliciosamente cuando el peliverde le pasó de lado- te van a salir canas verdes

-¡YA TENGO EL PELO VERDE, IMBÉCIL!

**-Aioros, al confesionario** -el peliazul dio un respingo por lo imprevisto de su llamado, sin perder un segundo más se encaminó a la habitación-

-¿De dónde viene esa música…?

**-¡Sólo entra!** -Zeus comenzaba a exasperarse por la curiosidad que despertaba la musiquilla- **Toma asiento Aioros. Cuéntame, ¿Cuáles son tus confesiones? Entiéndase, tus nominados a volver a la normalidad.** -el peliazul acarició su barbilla dejando sus pensamientos andar-

-¿Quién será bueno…?

**-¿Cómo que quién hermano? ¡Marin, MARIN!**

-Yo creo que Camus. -el rostro de Saga reflejaba compasión- El pobre a sufrido mucho.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era medianoche cuando una sombra se dirigió sigilosamente a la obscuridad de la cocina. Específicamente al inmenso refrigerador de acero inoxidable._

-Maldita sea mi suerte… -susurraba revoloteando la bien equipada alacena- No he comido nada más que tofu en toda la semana.

-Hay rosquillas en el gabinete de arriba -la sepulcral voz a sus espaldas le sacó tremendo susto que se impulsó en un acto reflejo hacia el refrigerador, pegándo tanto su espalda que pareciera querer fusionarse con este- Milo… ¿Estás bien? -aproximandose a la reencarnación de Buda-

-NO. ¡No me vuelvas a espantar así, por poco me provocas un infarto!

-Vaya, si para exagerados te pintas solo

-Pero claro que no, me sales derepente de la nada... ¡Como si fueras un fantasma caray! -intempestivamente le agarra la mano a la peliroja- ¡Siente, siente mi corazoncito como se agalopa! -esta en el acto retira la mano con brusquedad-

-Tu problema es que vez demasiadas películas de terror. Si le tienes tanto miedo a la obscuridad entonces debiste encender la luz Milo

-¿Y que Shaka me diera otro sermón sobre la importancia de una dieta equilibrada y sus malestares cuando le da reflujo? ¡Yo paso! -de seguro el rubio hubiera notado que el águila se esforzaba por no reír de no haber traido puesta la máscara- Y tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí de incógnito comiendo en las penumbras?

-¿Tienes idea cuanto me acosa Marin con tal de que no vaya a comer algo que la haga engordar? Que solo debo comer light, que si esto tiene mucha grasa, que solo debo comer a mis horas... ¡Estoy harto, odio, ODIO las dietas!

-¡Ya sé, y yo cuando como no conosco, hombre! -resopló sus flequillos- El otro día juro que vi el pollo de Shaina bailando frente a mi, provocándome a que me lo comiera.

-¡Qué fastidio! -soltaron al unísono-

-… ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -la amazona asintió-

-¡Sandwiches! -los guerreros se inclinaron dentro del refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes. De pronto, una mano extraña se posó en el hombro de ambos haciendolos respingar y de paso darse un trancazote en la cabeza con la pared del refri-

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? -cuestionó una voz con tono severo. Lentamente se giraron sobre sus tobillos, sabiendo de sobra aquien se encontrarían. Ahí tras ellos, el santo de Acuario tenía una pinta de pocos amigos que no inspiraba a responderle- ¡Les estoy hablando!

-¡Fue él! -el rubio señalaba a la peliroja y viceversa-

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí en primer lugar? -fue la amazona quien después de unos momentos se animó a romper el hielo-

-Digamos que Seiya solía escaparse de mi choza con más discreción que tú. ¡Pero la que hace las preguntas soy yo! Te expliqué específicamente que todo lo que comas de noche se volverá grasa…

_Buda abría sus azules ojos desmesuradamente sintiéndose como juez de tennis al observar alternativamente al par. Para su alivio, la atención de Camus iba exclusivamente para águila, así que mejor ni decía nada, no fuera a ser que terminaran regañandolo a él tambien._

-¿Acaso quieres que en vez de águila sea ballena o qué?

-No pero…

-¡Pero nada! -como quien no quiere la cosa, Buda comenzó a dar pasitos presurosos para alejarse del par sin que ellos lo notaran-

-De acuerdo, ya entendí -soltó con inesperada serenidad, como si nunca hubiera escuchado semejante recriminación- Ahora si me permites, me retiro a descanzar -se disponía a salir con paso elegante cuando…-

-Camus… -la amazona se detuvo en seco, maldiciendo mentalmente.- Las rosquillas que te escondiste en el brassiere, dámelas -y dos rosquillas voladoras se estrellaron en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la águila se marchaba mascullando algo ininteligible-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-Va a terminar anoréxico el pobre -suspiró apesadumbrado- En fin, esos son mis nominados. ¿Puedo retirarme?

**-Adelante Aioros**. -el de géminis se disponía a salir del cuarto, pero…-

-¡SAGAAAAA, se me enredó el pelo en la chapa! -dio un tirón de la melena para zafarase, pero se regresó con el mismo impulso e incluso estampandose dolorosamente con la puerta- ¡SAGAAAAAA…! ¡Esta cosa está viva!

**-5-**

-**Shun, pasa al confesionario…** -el de Cáncer acató la orden mansamente, y una vez dentro del confesionario…-

-¿De dónde viene esa música?

-**Voy a pretender que no escuché eso. Sientate Shun** -en cuanto se sentó el de Cáncer se pegó en el pecho con el puño cerrado, luego hizo la seña de amor y paz combinandola con todo tipo de señales- **¿¡Shun qué estás haciendo!**

-Es un saludo secreto diseñado especialmente para comunicarme con mi hermano

_Y el de cáncer no mentía, pues en el auditiorio, Ikki en ese momento más bien parecía entrenador de beisbol dando indicaciones para una jugada maestra._

-**No te preocupes hermano, pronto ire a salvarte. ¡Te sacaré de ahí, por que yo soy el Aveeee Feeeeniiiiiix!** -Ikki hubiera seguido con su faramalla del pollo flameado (como típico leo adorador de la atención) de no haber sido por que cierta dama comentó algo que lo sacó de quicio-

**-Mi hermanito es tan adorable e ingenioso, aún cuando no está en su cuerpo.**

**-No no no no no. Es MI hermano Pandora. Mio de mí, MIO, M-I-O. ¡Entiéndelo mujer!**

-**Shun no puede ser tu hermano Ikki -**el fénix adoptó una expresión desafiante que casi desintegraba a la pelinegra- **Por que de ser así, tu serías mi hermano tambíen. Y yo odiaría cometer incesto** -terminó guiñandole el ojo al sorprendido peliazul-

**-¿Incesto?** -con expresión coqueta, la pelinegra movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza indicando la salida, cosa que Ikki captó con rapidez.- **Aunque pensadolo bien Shun ya está bastante grandecito, no le hará daño estar en la casa unos días más. Bueno chicos, yo me ausento por un rato. ¡Ahí se ven! **-se levantó de su asiento siguiendo presuroso los pasos de la pelinegra-

**-¡Aguarde, usted no puede irse con ese miserable malandrín!** -y ese era Radamanthys muy en su papel de guardaespaldas, ajá según él- **¡Señorita Pandora, regrese!**

**-¿Quienes serán tus elegidos?**

-Definitivamente Shaina y Saori.

-**¡Excelente elección Shun! -**el de Cáncer sonrió sin modificar su expresión pacífica- **Lo digo independientemente por que eligieras a mi hija, obvio. Sin embargo, dado a tu generosa elección, te recompensaré...**

-¿¡De verdad! -Cáncer se impulsó hacia enfrente con ojos chispeantes y esperanzados- ¿Me regresarán a mí y a Máscara a la normalidad?

**-Nah, tampoco hay que exagerar…**-Máscara entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose burlado- **Yo más bien estaba pensando en darte cinco minutos extra de agua caliente cuando te bañes.** **No hay que ser tan exigente chico. Ahora dime por qué mi pequeña Athena**

-Y Shaina

**-Sí, esa también. ¿Por qué?**

-Creo que si no sale pronto nos quedaríamos sin Diosa a quien proteger.

**_FLASHBACK._**  
_Era un domingo en la mansión Kido, y lo aflojerado que andaba el día era prácticamente palpable. En realidad no había mucho movimiento, por lo tanto la única escena inusual que estaba ocurriendo atrapaba la atención del resto de los habitantes. Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Seiya leía "nuestra perspectiva cósmica del universo" parecía sumamente concentrado en su lectura…_

-Por enésima vez te lo digo -bueno, quizas no tan concentrado. Pues la insistente pelimorada que tenía al frente no lo dejaba- No estoy interesado en combatir contigo Shaina

-¿Por qué no? Soy tan fuerte como tú

-Eres my fuerte, eso no lo pongo en cuestión

-¡Entonces pelea! -pateó el pie del Pegaso sin lograr ningún efecto en el apacible castaño- ¡No seas cobarde, me debes una pelea desde hace mucho! ¡Ya es hora de que saldes cuentas conmigo! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que humillaste mi honor? -dio un brinco hacia atrás, automáticamente adoptando una pose defensiva. El paciente Pegaso negó con la cabeza, suspiró, y se puso de pie-

-En primer lugar, debo recordarte que YO jamás he faltado a tu honor de amazona. En segundo lugar, te recomiendo que esperes a que nos regresen a la normalidad y de esa forma puedas limar asperezas con…

_En ese momento el castaño detuvo en seco. Sorprendido por lo que atestiguaba aguzó la mirada al horizonte, acción que provocó que todos los presentes lo imitaran. Lo veía, era clarísimo; sin embargo prefirió pensar que su imperfecta visión le jugaba una treta, así que se quito los anteojos y talló sus ojos tercamente._

-¿Seiya?

_Se divisaba una peculiar pareja aproxímandose. Era Shaina y Mu, paseandose y charlando por el jardín de lo más animados. Ella se guindaba del brazo del galante Carnerito, quien se veía de lo más alegre al poder servirle como soporte para caminar. Y si eso ya era de por sí extraño, deberían haber visto la vestimenta de la peliverde, la cual era completa y absolutamente…_

-¡ROOOOSAAAAAAAA! -semejante gritó hizo que todos los que estaban dentro de un radio de 10 metros giraran instintivamente hacia Saori, quien rechinaba los dientes del puro coraje- ¡Todo es rosa! -el vestido, los zapatitos… La que alguna vez fuera una fiera amazona de la cobra ahora lucía como una versión super desarrollada de Barbie- ¡Yo sí la mato! -seguramente lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por que Pegaso la tenía firmemente atrapada de la cintura-

-Hazle caso, suéltala -ordenó despreocupada, su acompañante la volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos y sus lunares arriba-

-Saori-san acaso estás… -una risita nerviosa se le escapó al de Aries- ¿LOCA? Shaina está muy alterada, -señaló a quien ocupaba el cuerpo de la pelimorada, casualmente usando shorts y un top más propios para una sesión de boxeo- Si te pone una mano encima te va a dejar como camote magullado. Pero no te preocupes, yo te salvo Saori-saaaaan -el de Aries se interpuso frente a la peliverde a modo de escudo. Cosa que solo logró encolerizar a la pelimorada más y que terminara quitándolo del medio de un buen jalón de greñas- ¡Aaauuuch!

-Shaina, no deberías tomar tan apecho estos cambios -pero Saori solo resoplaba sonoramente por la nariz mismo toro embravecido- Además, esta ropa te sienta muy bien si me lo preguntas

-¡Yo pienso lo mismo, aunque no me lo preguntes! -el codazo en el estómago que le dio el de Escorpio obligó a Virgo a cerrar el pico-

-Pero sabes que, -la petulante peliverde izó una ceja- No creo que estés así de alterada por el vestido. Más bien es por alguien más -ambas chicas arrastraron la mirada hasta cierto castaño confundido, y cuando ambas volvieron a cruzar miradas de nuevo... una campana anunciando el primer round resonó

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Y lo prometido es deuda. A un mes exacto de su última publicación, la continuación del capítulo 4. Ojalá fuera de su agrado. Ahora verán ****¿Cómo les explico...? Pues ustedes saben como es la inspiración. Cuando te llega, ¡te llega! y al estar releyendo este chap. se me ocurrieron algunas ideitas, por lo que tuve que editar bastante de este capítulo, el cuál no esperaba quedara tan largo. ¡Pero bueno, ustedes disculparán! Esta es mi manera de celebrar el termino de un semestre rompenervios, por lo que estoy muy feliz, ya que podré dedicarme más a la continuación de este y mi otro fic "Reportera del ¿Zodiaco?" (recomendado en caso de que les gusten mis historias, y nunca lo hayan leído.) Y ahora sí, a los agradecimientos:**

** Artemis - Himes, aura-aly30, doucemelodie, ELI251, Carito357, Maiev-S, Altariel de Valinor, escorpiio96, lirba, Lady Midir, Pyxis and Lynx. **

**¡Muchas gracias a ustedes en especial! Por comentar, alimentar mi inspiración, y animarme a seguir con este fic. ¡Espero les haya gustado la continuación! La verdad andubo tan fuerte mi jaleo con la escuela que aveces me vuelvo UN POQUIS distraída y no recuerdo si contesté o no los reviews. Así que si a alguna de las ya mencionadas no les respondí, no fue por grosera (me gustaría aclarar.) pero es que simplemente se me borra el tape. Sin embargo, todos sus comentarios me han encantado y me han puesto muy feliz.**

**Lady Midir: Te pido una disculpa por mis retrasos, y te agradesco tu coment tan lindo. Me identifiqué mucho con el por que yo también hago lo mismo en el camión, así que cuando me acuerdo de algo que leí y me suelto riendo yo solita, la gente se me queda viendo como si las cabras ya se me hubieran ido al monte. ¡JAA! ¿Gajes del oficio, no? De todas formas, como ya mencioné, ahora si estoy libre y tengo tiempo de dedicar más tiempo a RDZ (ese lo planeo terminar a más tardar en Julio, ya casi termino la entrevista con Shuris.) y a este fic claro está. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. :D **


End file.
